Irresistible
by venusa rays
Summary: Sakura menoleh pada ponselnya yang mati. Ia menyambungkan ponselnya dengan charger dan menghidupkannya. 6 Line Message Received. Cepat-cepat Sakura membuka chat yang muncul di ponselnya. Gaara... /AT/Maybe OOC/Warning inside!/Almost all character inside/Collab with Lyonia Avilura/Chapter 6!/ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 - Move

" _Well_ begitulah _._ Akhirnya aku harus pindah kuliah ke Tokyo. Kali ini bukan untuk jalan-jalan liburan musim panas tapi untuk hidup disana–di Tokyo!"

Seorang perempuan berlarian di lorong terminal dua _Los Angeles International Airport_. Dengan membawa _sling bag Kate Spade_ merah _maroon_ dan map tipis dengan kertas tak beraturan di dalamnya. Kaki jenjangnya yang dilapisi _adidas superstar_ dengan lincah bergerak menuju pesawat _Northwest Airlines_ yang sudah tiba. _Baka! Memalukan sekali sampai tidak dengar kalau pesawatmu sudah datang! Shit!_

"Nanti aku ceritakan–yang pasti aku akan berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo mulai bulan depan. Iya, iya–tenang saja aku pasti akan memberitahumu nanti. Aku naik pesawat dulu. _See you, bye Ino."_

"Cepatlah Sakura, kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat!"

"Iya iya aku juga sedang berlari ini!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Irresistible**

by Lyonia Avilura and Venusa Rays

Romance/Drama

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Alternate Timeline, maybe out of character

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Sorry darling, but you have to go to Tokyo with your brother."_

" _WHAT?"_

" _WHAT?"_

" _What?"_

 _Sepasang remaja laki-laki dan perempuan saling menatap tidak percaya sambi melongo heran. "Mom, are you okay?" Perempuan dengan postur tinggi kurus itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudku, kenapa? Kenapa aku harus ke Jepang? I wanna go to Harvard, Mom, you know it well!"_

 _Emily Woods, wanita 40 tahun dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan sebahu, mata biru muda, dan perawakan 25 tahun. Sudah 19 tahun belakangan berganti nama menjadi Emily Haruno setelah menikah dengan Kizashi Haruno dan hidupnya diwarnai dua anaknya yang menggemaskan. Sama seperti saat ini ketika kedua anaknya sedang rewel. "Cherry sayang, sudah terlalu lama kau terus saja mengelak tidak mau ke Jepang. Padahal kau tahu sendiri kau lahir di Jepang."_

" _So what? I was born in Japan, but my heart, life, and everything…. I love LA, Mom. Please I just wanna stay here."_

" _Your dad want you two to go to Japan just for studying, setelah itu kalian bisa pergi kemanapun kalian suka." Emily yang duduk di tengah kedua anaknya tampak lebih menonjol ke arah putrinya yang merengek. Tangan kanannya meraih rambut anaknya yang "Lagipula sudah saatnya kau mengenal tanah kelahiran kalian juga, Sakura."_

 _Sakura Haruno tetap tidak bisa menerima alasan tidak logis Ibunya yang kali ini sudah kelewat batas. "Mom, I'm eighteen and I have my own right to choose every decision in my life. I am Sakura Haruno, I know the meaning of my name, and we always speak Japanese in this house. I can learn Japan from here, you can't do this to me! I don't wanna go there. I have my life in here–my dreams, friends, Harvard, Mom and Dad. I am begging you." Suaranya yang sedikit berteriak pertanda bahwa Sakura tidak lagi main-main untuk memohon sesuatu pada Ibunya. Emily tahu betul anaknya paling benci memohon. "Dan aku yakin Sasori pun tidak mau pergi ke Jepang, Mom!"_

" _Oh ya? Kata siapa kakakmu tidak mau pergi kesana?" Emily mengerling jahil pada anak lelakinya yang asyik dengan ponselnya. "Sasori sayang, will you go there, won't you?"_

 _Sasori Haruno hanya diam sejak pertama kali topik "pindah ke Jepang" mulai jadi hitz di rumah ini. Menurutnya di LA, Tokyo atau dimanapun itu tak masalah untuknya. Yang penting dia bisa melukis dengan tenang. Dan tidak harus repot-repot mencari uang, juga memasak, juga mengurus rumah, juga mencuci baju. "No problem, Mom."_

 _Sakura dibuat shock lagi hari ini. Mantra apa yang dirapalkan Ibunya pada Sasori hingga dia menuruti permintaan Ibunya yang aneh. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas panjang._

" _Nah kakakmu sudah siap. Bagaimana denganmu, Sayang?" Emily yakin bahwa dia sanggup membuat kedua anaknya melayang ke Jepang. Meskipun untuk Sakura, dia perlu lebih mengeluarkan tenaga._

 _Sasori bukan orang yang bisa diharapkan. Kelakuannya yang aneh, melukis di kamarnya sepanjang hari pada hari pertama lalu keluar kamar di hari berikutnya dengan ekspresi datar tanpa beban padahal hilang seharian. Setau Sakura, Sasori adalah orang yang bebas, namun untuk satu hal ini dia tidak paham mengapa Sasori iya-iya saja mengikuti perintah Ibunya._

" _Aku akan tetap di LA. Aku akan ke Harvard seperti blueprint hidupku, dan aku akan menjadi dokter disini." Sakura meneguhkan keputusannya sekali lagi._

" _Tapi Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun untuk kuliahmu di Harvard. Ibu juga akan menghentikan uang bulananmu. Bagaimana?"_

 _WHAT? "Aku bisa cari kerja disini. Aku tidak akan merepotkan Mommy, tenang saja." Sakura tidak ada pilihan lain. Omongannya barusan tidak serius tentu saja._

" _Kau tidak pernah bekerja sebelumnya. Lagipula pekerjaan apa yang bisa dilakukan lulusan SMA sepertimu. Apapun pekerjaan itu, Ibu rasa tidak akan cukup untuk biaya pendidikan dokter di Harvard, Sweetie. Japan will be the great things in your blueprint."_

 _Sakura mulai merasa sesak. Ini tidak adil. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi tidak adil. Tapi ia tidak ada pilihan lain. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa menang darimu, Mom. Kau selalu mendapat yang kau mau." Sakura beranjak pergi ke kamarnya, "Thanks a lot!"_

 _Emily Wood tersenyum lebar. Ia puas dengan kemampuannya bernegosiasi yang sangat ahli. Sasori masih tidak beranjak dari game di ponselnya dan masih di sebelahnya, duduk dengan tenang. Anaknya yang satu ini manis sekali. "Oiya Sasori sayang, Mom and Dad sudah menyiapkan sebuah apartemen –well tidak sebesar rumah ini memang, namun cukup besar untuk kalian berdua."_

 _Sasori mengangguk singkat. Matanya masih terfokus pada game di tangannya. "Yes Sir!"_

" _Ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo minggu depan–kalian bisa mengerjakannya online. Uang kuliah dan kebutuhan kuliah sudah siap, uang bulanan sama dengan SMA–nilainya lumayan besar dalam yen. Uang untuk kebutuhan makan sehari-hari dan mengurus apartemen juga sudah siap. No maid! Kalian harus memasak dan mengurus rumah bergantian. Anak kembar Ibu yang manis pasti bisa melakukannya." Emily Woods sangat detail menyampaikan satu per satu seperti sudah menyiapkannnya sejak lama. Senyum yang sedari tadi dipamerkan terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang bahagia. "Goodnight dear."_

 _Emily Woods meninggalkan Sasori dengan kecupan manis di dahi putih anaknya, tanpa pernah melihat ekspresi Sasori yang hanya bisa mematung._

" _What? No maid?"_

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

.

"SAKURAAAA!"

"INOOOO!"

"Sakura sayang! Apa kabar?" Belum sempat Sakura mencari dimana keberadaan Ino, tubuh Ino sudah memeluknya di depan pintu _café_. Sudah lama Sakura tak bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Wow kau memanggilku 'sayang'?" Sakura tersenyum jahil sembari balas memeluk sahabatnya. Sakura mendekati telinga Ino dan membisikkan sesuatu pelan, "Hey hey, kau tidak malu apa berlari dan peluk-peluk aku di depan _café_ seperti ini?"

Ino terdiam dan mencerna ucapan Sakura. "Ah! Okay, kita duduk saja. Aku sudah memesankanmu _macchiato freddo_ kesukaanmu." Ino hari ini tampak cantik. Rambut pirangnya yang lurus sekarang dibuat sedikit bergelombang. Mata hijaunya tampak semakin bersinar dengan auranya yang dewasa.

"Kau masih ingat kesukaanku? Ah kau memang sahabatku, _thanks dear_." Sakura meraih kopi kesukaannya dengan terburu-buru, menyeruputnya seakan belum minum selama beberapa hari.

"Jadi ada cerita apa saja yang belum aku tahu?" Ino menyela Sakura yang sedang bahagia meminum kopinya. "Ya Tuhan, rambutmu kenapa jadi _pink_ begini?" Ino berteriak tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura langsung berhenti meminum kopinya.

"Bosan dengan warna rambutku," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Karena kau tidak mau orang tahu kalau kau dan Sasori itu kembar 'kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Sakura menjawab cepat dengan pandangannya yang masih fokus pada kopinya. " _WHAT?_ Aku bilang apa tadi?"

Suara tawa Ino terdengar sangat keras di telinga Sakura. "Kau jangan pernah berbohong di hadapanku, Sakura. Sepertinya aku tahu rencanamu…" kemudian Ino melanjutkan tertawanya lagi.

 _Shit!_ Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sepertinya terlalu kentara di depan Ino Yamanaka. "Baguslah aku tak perlu cerita panjang-panjang padamu kalau begitu," ucap Sakura jutek.

"Hey hey hey kenapa jadi marah begini?" Ino menghela napas melihat kelakuan manja Sakura, "Aku mengenalmu sejak kau lahir–sembilan belas tahun bukan? Tentu aku bisa membaca maksudmu."

"I think it's so much better if I live with you, Ino. Kenapa aku tidak berpikir tentang ini sebelumnya."

"Dengan keluargaku? Tentu saja akan menyenangkan! Kebetulan ada dua kamar kosong–untukmu dan Sasori," jawab Ino antusias.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Maksudku hanya aku. Tanpa. Sasori." Sakura mendesah pelan, "Selama di Tokyo aku harus tinggal berdua dengan Sasori, mengurus apartemen, kuliah di tempat yang sama, bayangkan aku benar-benar hidup berdua dengan Sasori! Ibuku pasti sudah tidak waras." Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya dengan dramatis.

"Jadi kalian sudah diterima di Universitas Tokyo? Wow kalian kembar yang jenius ya!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya sekali lagi. "Lalu apa bedanya denganmu? Bukannya kita sejurusan ya?"

Perempuan di hadapannya meringis kecil. "Maksudku, siapa yang tidak akan terbengong-bengong. Kau kuliah kedokteran dan Sasori di jurusan seni di Universitas Tokyo. AH kalian di kelas internasional–tentu tidak sama denganku!" Sebelum pindah ke LA saat umur lima tahun, Sakura dan Sasori menonjol bahkan di _playgroup_. "Lalu bagaimana kabar kakakmu Sasori Haruno yang tampan itu?"

Ini yang Sakura benci dari Ino. Dia selalu menyebut Sasori tampan, _cute, cool_ , dan sebutan menjijikkan lainnya. Sakura menyipit seram, "Bukannya kau sudah punya Sai Shimura yang kau ceritakan kapan hari?" tanya Sakura pedas.

"Kau ini serius sekali. Hey–kau masih ingat dengan ceritaku tentang si Sai itu?" Ino menyeruput _cappucino_ nya dengan gugup. "Tapi Sasori memang begitu adanya, _dear_. Kau mestinya bangga memiliki kakak sepertinya–ah, kembaran!"

"Aku ingat betapa Sai Shimura membuat Ino Yamanaka tidak bisa tidur dan tidak makan. Aku tidak akan lupa paman Inoichi menghubungiku agar menyeramahimu tentang laki-laki." Sakura mengerling jahil pada Ino yang hanya bisa meringis, "Kau sangat menyukainya ya?"

"Bagaimana ya.. yah kau tahu sendiri tanpa aku memberitahunya padamu 'kan?" Raut wajah Ino berubah serius.

 _Akhirnya kau bisa mencintai satu orang, Ino._ "Hubungan kalian sedang tidak baik ya?"

"Bagaimana ya, aku bingung harus cerita darimana. Sudahlah tak perlu dibahas." Ino meminum _cappucino_ nya sekali lagi.

"Kenapa begitu? Bukannya dia juga di jurusan seni yang sama dengan Sasori?" Ada yang tidak beres dengan hubungan keduanya. Dari sosial medianya Sai Shimura sepertinya orang baik. _Kenapa Ino sampai seperti ini?_

"Hmm iya sama-sama jurusan seni." Ino menjawab pendek.

"Baiklah, lain kali saja kita bahas. Jadi kapan kita mulai berkeliling Tokyo?"

Dan sebelum masuk kuliah, Ino dan Sakura bertekad untuk ber- _girls-day-out_ sebanyak mungkin.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Jalan-jalan dengan Ino."

"Lain kali beritahu aku dulu."

"…"

"…"

 _Apa dia bilang?_ "Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Ini baru hari kedua kita tinggal di Tokyo, jangan buat berratus-ratus hari mendatang rusak karena sikapmu yang kekanak-kanakan."

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan? Oh ayolah 'kakakku sayang', jangan buat aku tertawa dengan dirimu yang dewasa seperti ini." Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tak pernah melarangmu dengan segala rencanamu di Tokyo. Aku tahu semuanya. Kau merubah warna rambutmu–agar tidak sama denganku 'kan? Kau merubah semua identitasmu agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau dan aku adalah saudara kembar, bukan begitu Sakura Woods?" Mata cokelat Sasori mendadak awas menelisik. Semua yang dilakukan Sakura sudah keterlaluan. Rencananya yang sangat detail pasti direncanakan sebelum tiba di Jepang.

"Iya semuanya benar. Apa kau keberatan? Bukankah selama ini kau hidup dengan cat air dan kertas-kertas di kamarmu?"

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana jika Ayah dan Ibu tahu?"

"Mereka tidak akan tahu kalau kau tutup mulut."

Sasori tertawa sinis. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau akan semakin lama terpenjara denganku, adikku sayang." Sasori pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah seharian membersihkan apartemen dan barang-barang mereka yang sangat banyak, "Aku sudah membersihkan apartemen ini. Kamarmu di sebelah kiri. Aku yang dekat dengan pintu–kalau ada apa-apa biar aku bisa langsung dengar. _Goodnight._ "

Setelah Sasori menutup pintunya, Sakura terduduk di sofa merah _maroon_ yang masih terlihat baru. Sasori benar. Barangkali yang dilakukannya sudah keterlaluan. Tapi Sasori itu menyebalkan. Bertahun-tahun hidup dengan orang aneh seperti Sasori yang hidupnya selalu melukis dan memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya lalu dilukisnya. Sasori itu aneh. Apalagi hidup sebagai kembaran Sasori. Yang Sakura tahu, kembar itu sama-sama laki-laki atau perempuan. Itu baru menyenangkan. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasori? Benar yang dikatakan Ino tentang Sasori, dia _cool_ , tampan, pintar, dewasa, dan yang terpenting dia selalu melindunginya. Tapi Sakura tetap tidak suka fakta bahwa Sasori adalah kembarannya.

"Menyebalkan."

Sakura tidak mau memikirkannya lebih lama. Seharian keluar dengan Ino membuat kakinya seperti patah. "Sepertinya hari ini libur belajar dulu, aku lelah sekali," gumam Sakura lalu menuju ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

 _Sakura, ingat jangan masuk ke kampus dulu sebelum aku datang. Ingat! Jangan masuk dulu!_

Pesan singkat Ino yang totalnya bisa sampai lima belas kali di ponselnya–yang isinya kurang lebih sama– sejak pukul 00.00 tadi pagi membuatnya benar-benar lelah. Belum apa-apa Ino sudah sangat berisik.

 _Aku sudah di depan kampus. Kamu dimana?_

 _Sent._

Hari pertama masuk kuliah bukan hari yang istimewa bagi Sakura. Mahasiswa kedokteran Universitas Tokyo kelas internasional. Bahagia memang, namun akan lebih bahagia jika itu adalah Harvard. Tidak ada yang spesial hari ini; _skinny jeans, sweater jumper_ putih yang menutupi lehernya dan _blazer pink_ panjang. _Sling bag kate spade_ favoritnya berisi satu bolpoin dan satu notes. Sisanya _tissue, make up pouch_ seperlunya dan _gadget pouch._ Rambut _pink_ nya diikat ekor kuda, menyisakan beberapa helai di samping, poninya yang biasanya penuh menutupi dahinya kini dibuat menyamping. Sedikit _lipstick_ warna _nude_ dan bedak tipis. Sakura tampak cantik hari ini.

"SAKURA!"

"Hey Ino!"

"Wow kau cantik sekali hari ini!"

"Kau bilang aku tak cantik pun, aku tak akan masuk duluan kok, Ino."

Ino tergelak. "Serius kau cantik hari ini," Ino yang masih terengah-engah merapikan jaketnya berbisik pelan, "Kau lebih mirip turis yang tersasar."

Sakura terkikik geli. "Aku tahu aku memang cantik, Ino. Kau tidak perlu melebih-lebihkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong kakakmu yang tampan dimana? Kenapa aku tak melihatnya?" Ino celingukan melihat sekitar. Ino tidak habis pikir tentang Sakura yang serius tidak menyukai Sasori.

"Aku berangkat duluan." Sakura menjawab singkat.

Ino _shock_ mendengar jawaban Sakura. Tatapan Ino yang seakan masih membutuhkan jawaban sangat menggangggu Sakura.

"Tentu aku berangkat duluan. Ada seorang temanku yang sepertinya sangat _nervous_ di hari pertamanya kuliah sehingga aku harus datang tepat waktu menemaninya agar tidak terlambat. Bahkan semalaman dia terus mengirimiku pesan singkat!" Sakura berkata mendramatisir.

Ino hampir terjungkal karena tertawa keras jika Sakura tidak memeganginya. "Oh Sakura sayang maafkan aku. Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur–aku gugup sekali."

"Kenapa kau tidak berangkat dengan Sai saja sih?" Bibir Sakura mengerucut pura-pura sebal.

"Karena aku ingin berangkat denganmu. Kenapa? Kau keberatan ya?"

Mata emerald Sakura berbinar cerah pagi ini. "Katamu kau yang paling mengerti aku? Aku bercanda, Ino. Tentu aku juga senang bisa berangkat kuliah denganmu." Sakura menggamit lengan Ino.

"Tentu aku tahu! Ayo masuk!"

" _Hey Sakura, kau pilih klub apa?"_

Sakura berkeliling di antara _stand-stand_ makanan. Tenggorokannya kering dan kakinya mulai lemas berkeliling kampus sejak tadi. Tiga hari hingga seminggu pertama kuliah memang masih acara pengenalan kampus. _Huft tau begitu bolos saja belajar di rumah._

" _Hey Sakura! Halooooo! Dengar aku tidak?"_

Suara Ino yang menggelegar di kedua telinganya yang tertutup _headset_ membuatnya tersadar bahwa mereka sedang saling bertelepon. "Sebentar Ino, aku mau beli minum dulu."

"Aku ingin jus jeruk satu ya…" Sakura menyerahkan dua logam 100 yen. " _Arigatou."_

Sakura merasa sedikit panas dengan _sweater_ nya yang menutupi lehernya. Padahal di April begini Jepang sedang indah. "Ino? Kau masih disana?"

" _I'm always waiting for you, dear."_

"Aku belum menentukan memilih klub apa." Tangannya sibuk membaca brosur di tangannya. Sedari kecil Ayah dan Ibunya sudah membiasakan untuk berbahasa Jepang, juga dengan menulis huruf Jepang yang berbeda dengan huruf biasa, "Sepertinya aku ingin klub berkuda, atau panahan? Entahlah aku belum yakin."

" _Hey cepat tentukan. Dikumpulkan paling lambat jam satu nanti!"_

Ini yang Sakura tidak suka dari Ino. Selalu ingin kemana-mana bersamanya hingga klub saja harus sama. "Kau pilih saja dulu, nanti akan aku kumpulkan milikku. Kau ingin klub apa?"

" _Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menempel padamu Sakura sayang. Aku akan ikut klub fotografi. Dan aku akan jadi modelnya."_

Sakura lagi-lagi tergelak melihat ulah sahabatnya. " _Great!_ Kau ingin jadi model atau ingin melihat Sasori?"

" _Ha..ha..ha.. aku serius ingin belajar fotografi. Kenapa kau selalu berpikir buruk sih. Bagaimana sudah dapat teman baru? Tampan tidak?"_

Tidak terasa jus jeruknya sudah habis. Sakura tidak menyangka jus jeruk Tokyo akan sesegar ini. "Belum. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau mengumpulkan dulu ke _stand_ berkuda. _Bye."_

Balasan 'sampai jumpa' dari Ino mengakhiri perbincangan mereka. Sakura menghampiri _stand_ berkuda dengan terburu-buru. Dia hanya ingin segera masuk ke kamarnya dan belajar atau entah tidur. Sepertinya dia masih _jet lag_. "Aku ingin mendaftar ke klub berkuda."

Sakura disambut perempuan dengan mata coklat lebar dan rambut coklat tua panjang dicepol dua. Cantik khas orang Jepang. Senyumnya yang ramah membuatnya merasa akan betah di klub ini. "Masukkan formulirnya disini," ucapnya dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ini formulirnya." Sakura ikut tersenyum melihat keramahan perempuan di hadapannya. Mana mau Sakura tersenyum pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya, "Terima kasih."

"AH iya, apakah sebelumnya pernah berkuda?"

"Pernah, waktu umur sepuluh atau sebelas–aku tidak terlalu ingat. Terakhir saat sekolah menengah." Sakura mengingat-ingat. Ayahnya sering membawanya ke pacuan kuda. Lalu mengajarinya berkuda. Namun setelah Sakura beranjak remaja, ia sudah malas berkuda entah kenapa. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa mempengaruhi diterima di klub ini atau tidak?"

Perempuan di depannya itu tergelak ringan. "Tidak, tidak. Hanya ingin tahu yang sudah pernah berkuda atau belum. Karena yang tidak pernah mencobanya perlu beradaptasi lebih lama–agar mudah akan dikelompokkan."

 _Merepotkan sekali._ Bukannya tidak penting sudah pernah atau belum. Tergantung _couch_ yang mengajari bisa atau tidak. "Kalau begitu catat saja aku belum pernah berkuda." Sakura tersenyum singkat lalu pergi dengan ucapan terima kasih sekali lagi.

Sakura beranjak pergi keluar kampus dengan pesan singkat pada Ino sebelumnya.

 _Aku pulang dulu. Tadi aku sudah mendaftar klub berkuda. Bye._

Dari jarak lima ratus meter menuju ke _stand_ berkuda ada seorang laki-laki yang matanya mengikuti arah gerakan Sakura. Setelah Sakura pergi, laki-laki itu mendekat. "Tenten!"

"Iya, ada apa Pak Ketua?" ujarnya lalu tergelak. Laki-laki di depannya ini paling tidak senang dipanggil macam-macam.

"Itu tadi siapa?" Mata obsidiannya terlihat serius.

"Mahasiswa baru."

" _Pinky?"_

"Yeah. _The beautiful pinky._ Kau tertarik padanya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. "Bisa lihat formulirnya?"

Tenten menyerahkan formulir Sakura pada Sasuke. "Ini. Jangan sampai hilang ya."

Formulir Klub

 **Sakura Woods.**

 **Faculty of Medicine International Class Tokyo University.**

Sasuke membaca satu per satu kata di kertas kecil itu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil di ujung bibirnya. _Hmm menarik._

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

Anak kita akhirnya lahir! Ide yang kepikiran di basecamp V akhirnya publiiiiish~ Kepikiran Kamis, dan Sabtu jadi! Alhamdulillah. Fanfic ini sih anak kedua V (my first baby was my skripsi) semoga ceritanya menarik dan kalian suka. Agak lama ga bikin fanfict karena keseringen buka skripsi dan TA. Habis ini L sidang, doain ya.

Jangan lupa buat review ya. have a great day all~ ^^

Lyonia and Venusa.

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Feeling

_don't be silent reader~_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Irresistible © Venusa Rays and Lyonia Avilura.

* * *

.

.

 **Irresistible**

 ** _Chapter 2 - Feeling_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemen sambil membawa dua kantong belanjaan penuh yang terisi dengan bahan makanan. Setelah mengganti sepasang sepatu dengan sandal rumah, gadis itu berjalan menuju dapur lalu ia mengenakan _apron_ berwarna pink dan menguncir rambutnya. "Sasori, kau dimana?" teriak Sakura sambil mencuci kentang dan wortel.

Mendengar suara adiknya itu, sontak Sasori yang sedang asik melukis seketika meletakkan kuasnya. Bahaya jadinya kalau Sakura memanggilnya tapi ia masih asyik melanjutkan aktivitasnya, bisa-bisa adik kembarnya itu berubah menjadi penyihir paling menyeramkan sedunia. Sasori sendiri sangat mengerti bahwa situasi kapan hari ketika dirinya berada dalam posisi 'penyihir yang mengomeli Sakura' adalah situasi langka dengan rasio 1:100 dalam sebulan. Adiknya lebih sering menjadi penyihir.

"Ini masukkan ke dalam kulkas." Sakura menyodorkan dua kantong belanjaan pada Sasori, "Jangan lupa ditata yang rapi," imbuhnya.

"Hari ini kau masak apa?" tanya Sasori sambil memasukan anggur dan apel ke dalam kulkas.

" _Chicken katsu_ dan _curry rice_ ," jawab Sakura singkat tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari kentangnya.

"Eh? Lagi? Bukannya dua hari yang lalu kau juga masak itu?"

"Sudahlah jangan cerewet. Kau mau makan atau tidak. Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah."

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya melihat adiknya yang telah berubah menjadi _head chef_ selama di Tokyo. Parahnya, ini adalah kali kelima Sakura memasak _curry rice_ sepanjang keduanya tinggal di negeri matahari ini. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa laki-laki itu mati bosan karena makan _curry rice_ terus menerus. Lamunan Sasori lenyap saat ia mendengar dering ponselnya berbunyi dengan keras.

Sasori menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya lalu ia melihat wajah ibunya terpampang jelas di depan layar ponselnya. Sasori melambaikan tangannya di depan layar ponsel pintarnya. " _Hello Mom_."

" _Hello, Sasori my sweetheart._ Bagaimana kabar kalian? Semuanya baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Baik. Bagaimana kabar ibu dan ayah?"

"Ibu dan ayah juga baik. Cherry dimana, Sayang? Ia belum pulang kuliah?"

Sasori berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang sibuk memotong-motong wortel dan kentang.

" _Cherry_ _is the honorable head chef in this apartment, Mom_."

Emily memandang layar _handphone_ nya, rasa terharu menghinggapi hatinya saat melihat tangan Sakura sedang memotong wortel dan kentang. Putri bungsunya yang dulu sangat anti di dapur, akhirnya bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Sasori memindah kameranya menjadi kamera belakang dengan resolusi yang lebih jelas, kemudian ia merekam Sakura yang sedang memasak. Tiba-tiba saja Emily terperanjat kaget saat melihat perubahan pada rambut putrinya.

"Astaga _my cherry,_ apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu? _How can..."_

Sakura tersenyum lebar di depan kamera. "Bagaimana _Mom_? _Isn't cool?_ "

"Kau... terlihat seperti _cotton candy."_

Sasori tergelak mendengar jawaban jujur dari ibunya. "Aku bilang juga apa."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku tetap terlihat cantik 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau 'kan satu-satunya anak Mommy yang paling cantik sedunia." Emily menjawab pertanyaan dari putrinya sambil tergelak. Bagaimana tidak, anak Emily Woods memang hanya Sasori dan Sakura.

Sasori memindah kameranya menjadi kamera depan lagi. "Oh ya, lalu Sasori bagaimana rasa masakan Sakura?" selidik Emily penasaran.

"Awas saja kalau kau bilang tidak enak!" teriak Sakura dari jauh memastikan bahwa Sasori mendengar suaranya, tangannya masih mengaduk-aduk _curry_ di dalam panci.

Sasori tertawa lalu berjalan menjauhi Sakura. "Awalnya rasanya..." Sasori terdiam sejenak mengingat masakan pertama Sakura saat mereka tiba di Tokyo, lalu ia bergidik ngeri. " _It's so terrible_. Terlalu asin dan pahit. Seperti gosong..."

Emily tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Sasori. "Memangnya adikmu itu masak apa?"

"Entahlah bu, semacam _chicken teriyaki_. Tapi aku rasa itu bukan _chicken teriyaki_ juga _sih_. Rasanya... terlalu mengerikan." Sasori bergidik ngeri.

"Apa sampai sekarang masih terasa begitu?"

" _Well_ , sepertinya Sakura hanya bisa memasak _curry rice_ –ini sudah ke-5 kalinya ia memasak itu dan aku bosan sekali. Tapi ya sudahlah, rakyat rendahan seperti aku bisa apa…" Sasori mendramatisir.

Emily terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Sasori. Sepertinya perlahan-lahan si kembar sudah mulai akur kembali seperti dulu–yah walau tidak terlalu banyak perubahan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan lupa telepon ya, Sayang."

Sasori mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa jaga adikmu, Sasori." Suara Emily Woods di akhir percakapan mereka terdengar jelas meskipun sebenarnya hanya sebuah bisikan.

Sasori hanya diam tidak menjawab sembari menekan tombol merah pada layar ponselnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Sakura bangun sedikit terlambat dari biasanya. Dengan cepat ia memasukan jas laboratorium untuk praktikum dan _sobotta_ ke dalam tas ranselnya. Tak lupa ia menyahut _blazer_ abu-abu yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya kemudian ia berjalan ke dapur. Setelah itu ia memakan semangkuk sereal dan susu dengan kilat lalu ia berangkat menuju kampus. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya kelas praktikum anatomi dimulai. Dan gadis itu tidak sabar untuk mengikuti kelas anatomi.

Masa bodoh tentang Sasori.

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang praktikum dengan jantung berdegup keras. Mata _emerald_ itu melihat sebuah ruangan besar yang terlihat cukup tua–dengan bangunan anyar yang lebih moderen. Atap-atapnya tinggi menjulang ke atas dengan banyak jendela di sampingnya dan meja-meja kayu di dalamnya. Kayunya terlihat sudah lama, namun cukup kuat untuk menampung mayat diatasnya.

Ruang anatomi memiliki banyak mayat-mayat yang bergeletak rapi di atas meja-meja kayunya. Tanpa busana dan tubuh menghitam. Sakura melihat pada _cadaver_ yang berbaring tenang di depannya. _Bila ada yang berpikir bahwa melihat mayat di sebuah tragedi pembunuhan seperti di dalam film itu keren, maka aku akan memberikan koleksi novel-novelku pada mereka yang berseia ke tempat ini setiap hari!_

Mayat-mayat di hadapannya bukan baru sehari dua hari diawetkan dengan formalin. Menurut buku-buku anatomi dan sumber-sumber dari internet, _cadaver_ telah diawetkan selama bertahun-tahun, tiga bahkan lima tahun yang lalu. Sebelum datang kemari, Sakura yakin bahwa mayat-mayat itu sudah tertata rapi di ruangan ini. Matanya mulai pedas, hidungnya tertusuk bau formalin yang menyengat, seketika kedua tangannya hanya ingin tenggelam dalam saku jas praktikum.

Sakura mulai mencari semangatnya pagi tadi untuk mengikuti kelas praktikum anatomi. _Jangan takut Sakura. Kau pasti bisa. Ini baru awal dari semuanya. Kau pasti bisa._

Sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan bau formalin dan memfokuskan pada dosen yang mirip seperti _cadaver_ hidup di hadapannya. Meskipun ia sudah memakai masker tetap saja bau itu mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Perkenalkan saya dokter Orochimaru. Penanggung jawab mata kuliah praktikum anatomi. Hari ini kita akan perkenalan terlebih dahulu dan kalian bentuk kelompok sesuai dengan apa yang ada di daftar. Daftar kelompoknya bisa kalian lihat di masing-masing meja. Silahkan kalian berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing."

Dokter Orochimaru, dokter spesialis forensik yang juga seorang konsultan forensik. Lulusan terbaik spesialis forensik pada tahunnya dan ditunjuk mengajar kelas anatomi mahasiswa baru kedokteran. Posturnya yang tinggi kurus, senyumnya yang mematikan dengan rambut hitam kelam panjang dan tatapan matanya yang tajam membuat siapa saja berpikir ia adalah _cadaver_ yang bangkit dari kematiannya jika tidak melihat kulitnya yang putih pucat.

Orochimaru- _sensei_ tidak menikah dan terus bergelut dengan ilmu pengetahuan untuk mengungkap kejahatan dengan ilmu forensiknya. Lelaki cerdas yang sering dimintai bantuan pihak kepolisian untuk membuka tabir kejahatan jaman sekarang yang mengerikan. Maniak dengan kasus mutilasi dan tubuh manusia, gosipnya ia fans berat Dr. Joseph Bell, tapi siapapun tahu ia lebih mirip Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Konon, ia hidup di malam hari dengan mayat-mayatnya di ruangan kerjanya. Itu yang menyebabkan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya yang kelihatannya permanen.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai kuliah pagi ini. Silahkan buka _box_ masing-masing."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya melihat _box_ besar di meja kelompoknya. Ia berkumpul dengan kelompoknya yang hanya berisikan 5 orang. _Ah pasti isinya tulang-tulang manusia._

Kemudian Orochimaru mengambil tulang kecil berbentuk segitiga dari dalam box. "Ada yang tahu ini tulang apa?"

Sakura mengacungkan tangannya. " _Patella,_ dok."

Orochimaru tersenyum melihat Sakura. "Awal yang bagus nona..."

"Woods. Sakura Woods."

"Ya ini adalah _patella_. Biasa kita kenal dengan tempurung lutut. Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Orochimaru sambil mengambil sebuah tulang yang cukup panjang.

Sakura dan beberapa temannya yang lain mengacungkan tangannya.

Ternyata praktikum anatomi pagi ini tidak semenyeramkan yang ia kira.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari ruang praktikum anatomi sambil menenteng jas praktikumnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan dan menyemprotkan sedikit parfum ke tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan sisa bau formalin di tubuhnya. Kemudian ia melepas kuncir rambutnya dan mencium rambutnya.

 _Astaga, baunya tidak hilang!_ Bau formalin menguar dari rambutnya. Dengan cepat ia menguncir rambutnya kembali lalu ia memakai topi rajut berwarna merah muda yang tadi dibawanya. Sakura benci sekali mengetahui rambutnya tidak sewangi biasanya.

Sakura membuka ponselnya dan memeriksa emailnya. Kemarin sore ia mendapat email pemberitahuan mengenai _welcome party_ klub berkuda. Sebenarnya ia malas sekali datang kalau rambutnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Sakura mencari nomor Ino kemudian menekan tombol hijau pada layar _smartphone_ nya.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Sakura.

" _Aku sedang ada kelas. Nanti kau kutelpon lagi. Oke?"_

Ino mematikan begitu saja telepon dari Sakura. Sakura memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemudian ia melihat jam tangannya. Masih ada waktu satu jam lagi untuk kelas berikutnya. Sakura terdiam sejenak memikirkan tempat yang nyaman untuk menunggu kelas.

 _Baiklah, coba kita lihat buku apa saja yang bisa kautemukan disini, Sakura!_

.

.

.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan mesin penjual minuman. Ia mengeluarkan koin dari sakunya lalu memasukkan koin tersebut ke dalam mesin dan menekan tombol _orange juice_. Sakura diam di depan mesin sambil menunggu sekaleng _orange juice_ keluar dari mesin tersebut. Ia menekan tombol itu lagi tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang keluar. Sakura terus memencet tombol dengan kesal.

Sakura mendesah sebal. Tubuhnya bau formalin, bau mayat, bau _cadaver,_ bau dokter Orochi–shit! Sial sekali hari ini. Tahu begini ia bawa baju ganti.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah kaki yang menendang mesin itu dengan keras.

KLANG.

Laki-laki itu membungkuk mengambil kaleng yang baru keluar dari mesin tersebut.

Ia berdiri lalu menyerahkan pada gadis di hadapannya."Ini."

Sakura mengambil _orange juice_ dari tangan laki-laki itu lalu ia mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Kau pasti mahasiswa baru ya? Lain kali jangan beli di mesin ini. Mesin ini memang agak sedikit bermasalah." Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menjelaskan dengan sangat jelas.

"Ah ya. _Okey, thank you_." Sakura berlalu meninggalkan laki-laki itu yang masih berdiri menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin lama berjalan semakin jauh tanpa sempat melihat mata obsidian itu.

.

.

.

Sakura menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja perpustakaan. Ia bosan sekali. Menunggu sendirian rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. Seandainya saja ia sekelas dengan Ino. Seandainya saja ia masuk kelas reguler, pasti dirinya tidak harus menunggu sendirian seperti ini.

"Permisi, apa disini kosong?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara berat laki-laki itu. Mata _emerald_ nya yang cemerlang menatap manik jade lelaki itu. Sakura hanya bisa diam mematung sambil memandang lelaki di hadapannya.

 _Oh My God. Ia... ia tampan sekali._

Ini pertama kalinya Sakura bertemu dengan laki-laki yang menurutnya tampan semenjak ia pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di Tokyo. Selama ini Sakura selalu beranggapan bahwa lelaki ras kaukasoid adalah yang paling tampan. Tapi siang ini kehadiran lelaki berambut merah dengan mata jade itu membuatnya berpikir ulang apakah di dunia ini hanya lelaki dengan ras kaukasoid saja yang terlihat tampan.

Sakura menatap lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya itu dengan lekat. Rambutnya berwarna merah. Kantung matanya terlihat gelap, seperti orang yang kurang tidur. Bola matanya berwarna jade, sepertinya terlihat lembut dan teduh. Garis rahangnya...

Sakura merasa oksigen di sekitarnya mendadak menyusut.

Lelaki itu menatap Sakura sambil menahan tawa. Kentara sekali bahwa gadis di hadapannya itu sedang mengamati dan menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Ehm." Lelaki berambut merah itu berdeham dengan keras, seketika itu juga Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia merutuki dirinya dengan kesal. Bodoh sekali tertangkap basah sedang mengamati seseorang yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa identitasnya.

"Ah ya disini kosong." Sakura mencoba mengalirkan suasana dengan kikuk sambil menggeser kursinya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura menelungkupkan kepalanya kembali di atas meja. Ia merasa wajahnya menghangat saat melihat lelaki itu tersenyum.

 _Kau ini bodoh sekali Sakura._

.

.

.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja lalu ia mengutak-atik ponselnya. Entah mengapa semangatnya membaca buku-buku di perpustakaan ini sirna sudah. Ia mulai bermain Candy Crush untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Diam-diam gadis itu melirik lelaki di samping kirinya.

 _Kelihatannya ia sedang membuat ringkasan kecil._ Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu matanya kembali fokus pada layar _handphone_ nya.

 _Get yourself and stop looking at him, Sakura!_ Sakura mulai memperingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terlihat bodoh di depan lelaki tampan itu.

Sakura menggeser permen-permen di layar handphonenya sambil sesekali melirik lelaki itu. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu lelaki setampan ini di perpustakaan, seperti di drama-drama saja. Sakura melihat jam tangannya kembali. Masih ada tiga puluh menit sebelum kelas histologi dimulai. Sakura melihat buku yang sedang dibaca lelaki berrambut merah itu.

 _Buku fisiologi-nya Guyton. Apa ia mahasiswa kedokteran juga ya?_

Sakura kembali menatap lelaki di sampingnya itu tanpa berkedip.

Kalau lelaki itu juga mahasiswa kedokteran berarti itu benar-benar _jackpot_ untuknya. Detik berikutnya lelaki yang sedari tadi ia amati secara diam-diam, tiba-tiba menoleh dan bertanya, "Kau punya penghapus? Boleh pinjam?"

Kedua manik jade itu bertemu kembali dengan manik _emerald_. Dengan cepat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengambil penghapus dari dalam tempat pensilnya lalu meminjamkan penghapusnya.

Lelaki itu menghapus tulisannya kemudian ia mengembalikan penghapus Sakura.

"Terima kasih ya. Apakah kau mahasiswa kedokteran?"

Semburat merah tiba-tiba menghiasi pipi Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu bisa menebak dengan benar. Sakura menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan pasti.

"Hm. Pantas saja."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau baru saja melakukan praktikum anatomi ya?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu menebak dengan benar kembali. Ah jangan-jangan...

Sakura langsung mencium rambut dan bajunya. _Apa sisa bau formalin tadi pagi masih tersisa?_

Lelaki itu menahan tawanya saat melihat tingkah Sakura. Gadis ini lucu juga ternyata.

"Aku sangat bau ya?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku lihat itu." Tangannya menunjuk _sobotta_ di depan meja Sakura.

Sakura tertawa menyadari kebodohannya. "Sebenarnya tadi pertama kalinya praktikum anatomi dimulai dan aku baru tahu kalau bau formalin ternyata semenyengat itu."

Lelaki berambut merah di hadapannya tersenyum simpul. "Kau mau tahu tips supaya baunya tidak menyengat?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Tips ini sangat mudah dan murah sekali. Kau tinggal memasukan serbuk kopi ke dalam maskermu."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Memangnya bisa?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ah lain kali akan kucoba. Kau tahu darimana tips seperti itu?"

Lelaki itu tergelak mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura. "Aku juga mahasiswa kedokteran. Sama sepertimu."

Jawaban dari laki-laki itu sukses membuat Sakura ingin tersenyum sepanjang hari. Hari ini ia mendapat banyak _jackpot_. Berarti kemungkinan besar ia bisa saja sering bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Hati Sakura melonjak kegirangan. Kuliah di Tokyo ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Kalau begitu kau dari kelas reguler?" tebak Sakura.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku dari kelas internasional."

 _WHAT? Kelas internasional. Hey Sakura, kemana saja kau selama ini. Bisa-bisanya kau tidak mengenali ada lelaki setampan itu di kelasmu._

"Tapi aku semester 3. Kau pasti mahasiswa baru bukan?" lanjut laki-laki itu lagi.

 _Ah.. jadi ia senior. Pantas saja. Kalau aku tahu ada lelaki setampan ini dikelasku pasti semangat kuliahku bisa meningkat 10 kali lipat._

Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kelas internasional juga?" tanya lelaki itu dan Sakura kembali menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Hm. _I see_. Kau memang tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang."

" _Actually. I'm half Japanese."_

"Ah sampai lupa. Namaku Gaara. Sabaku Gaara." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Sakura menjabat tangan Gaara. "Aku Sakura. Sakura Woods."

Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari Gaara sambil menahan senyum. Tangan Gaara terasa kuat sekali dan hangat. Pasti rasanya menyenangkan sekali bila bergandengan tangan dengannya.

 _Tidak tidak. Berhentilah membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh Sakura._

Sakura melihat jam tangannya kembali. Pukul 11 kurang sepuluh menit. Sakura mengemasi barangnya dari atas meja dengan kilat lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Gaara, aku duluan ya. Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas. _Bye._ "

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura segera berlari keluar meninggalkan perpustakaan. Berbincang-bincang dengan lelaki setampan Gaara sukses membuatnya lupa waktu.

Gaara menatap punggung gadis itu yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya.

"Gadis yang cantik dan menarik," gumam Gaara sambil melanjutkan kembali menekuni buku yang ia baca.

.

.

.

Sakura memakan _beef teriyaki_ dengan lahap sambil sesekali mengecek layar ponselnya. Sore itu ia dan Ino memutuskan untuk bertemu setelah selesai kuliah. Sudah setengah jam ia duduk sendirian di kantin sambil menanti Ino, tetapi sahabatnya itu tidak kunjung tampak batang hidungnya.

"Dor." Ino menepuk bahu Sakura dari belakang.

"Lama sekali," gerutu Sakura.

"Maaf maaf," ujar Ino sambil menarik sebuah kursi di depan Sakura.

"Hari ini kau tidak ada acara _welcome party_ klub?"

"Kalau klubku sudah kemarin sore. Kau tahu Sakura, ketua klub fotografi ternyata luar biasa seksi."

"Oh ya? Siapa namanya?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Ia laki-laki terseksi yang pernah kutemui. Kulitnya berwarna tan, rambutnya kuning, dan ia ramah sekali."

" _I got one of them in the library._ "

"Apa?" Ino sepertinya mendengar Sakura berkata sesuatu lirih.

"Tidak, aku pikir hanya wanita saja yang berhak dapat sebutan sexy." Sakura menyahut dan berkata dengan jelas.

"Hey hey, laki-laki juga bisa seksi tahu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar jawaban dari Ino.

"Bisa tidak kau ini hanya fokus pada satu orang. Bukannya kau sudah punya Sai. Kenapa kau masih saja suka lirik kanan kiri!" tegur Sakura.

Ino meminum _infused water-_ nya " _Yes Ma'am!_ "

Sakura memandang aneh minuman yang dibawa Ino. Apa enaknya memang minum air putih dengan potongan lemon dan daun mint di dalamnya.

"Kau masih suka minum minuman aneh itu?"

"Ini namanya _infused water_. Minuman ini bisa mengeluarkan _detox_ dari dalam tubuh. Kalau kau minum ini, kau bisa secantik dan seseksi aku."

Sakura tertawa mendengar penjelasan Ino. "Rasa percaya dirimu memang luar biasa keterlaluan."

"Ah ya terima kasih!" Mata biru Ino kali ini berkobar-kobar lagi. "Oh ya kau tahu tidak Sakura, kemarin Sasori juga luar-biasa-tampan-sekali."

Sakura memicingkan matanya dan menatap Ino dengan kesal. Ino tampak mulai berlebihan. "Bisa tidak kau berhenti menganggapnya tampan, cool, keren, dan sebagainya. Ia itu tidak sehebat yang kau kira."

"Tapi kemarin di klub fotografi, dalam sekejap ia menjadi populer karena sikapnya yang cool, keren, dan penampilannya yang menarik."

" _What?_ Sasori ikut klub fotografi?"

"Bukannya kau tahu?"

Kali ini Ino menatap Sakura dengan aneh.

"Aku kemarin tidak serius. Yah _well_ sepertinya dia akan memilih klub fotografi. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasori akan gabung klub itu." Sakura tampak bingung.

Jadi ada _miscommunication_ disini. Kapan hari Sakura jelas-jelas tahu bahwa kakaknya masuk klub fotografi. Dan sekarang ia bilang ia tidak menyangka kakaknya serius masuk klub itu. "Ada apa _sih_ dengan kalian?"

"Kemarin aku hanya asal bicara–aku tidak pernah tahu Sasori sebenarnya ikut klub apa." Sakura mulai takjub dengan kemampuannya meramal kakaknya.

"Wah kalau begitu kalian benar-benar sehati ya. Kalian terhubung walaupun tidak saling bicara." Ino mulai mengagumi Sakura dan Sasori. "Bagaimana kalau kau mulai terbuka dengan Sasori. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kalian ini tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Ingat, kalian itu sembilan bulan berada di dalam rahim yang sama." Ino menambahkan.

Ino menceramahi Sakura dengan panjang lebar. Tetapi Sakura hanya diam saja.

"Sakura? Dengar aku tidak?"

Ino menghela nafas melihat sifat Sakura yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Daridulu ia tidak pernah tahu apa alasan sebenarnya mengapa Sakura sangat tidak menyukai fakta bahwa ia dan Sasori adalah saudara kembar.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya dengan pandangan kosong. Ceramah dari Ino terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

" _Ingat, kalian itu sembilan bulan berada di dalam rahim yang sama."_

Sakura merasa sedih saat mendengar pekataan Ino. Perlahan-lahan ia mengingat bagaimana ia dan Sasori dibesarkan bersama oleh ayah ibunya. Ia ingat saat mereka bermain, tertawa, dan menangis bersama. Bila salah satu dari mereka menangis yang lain pasti juga ikut menangis, seperti sama-sama memahami perasaan satu sama lain.

Tetatpi tiba-tiba Sakura teringat bagaimana menyebalkannya Sasori sedari dulu. Sasori yang selalu menangis bila barangnya berbeda dari Sakura. Setiap hari mereka harus selalu mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Kalau tidak berwarna biru, hijau, hitam, cokelat, abu-abu. Sakura ingat betapa ia sangat menyukai warna pink dan harus menahan dirinya sedari kecil untuk tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun yang berwarna pink karena Sasori tidak menyukainya. Kemudian Sakura teringat ketika dulu ia terus menahan dirinya saat teman-temannya memanggilnya seperti laki-laki karena rambutnya tidak pernah panjang dan selalu pendek.

Ia hanya tidak suka fakta bahwa sedari kecil Sakura harus mengalah pada Sasori. Selain itu ia juga tidak suka bahwa saat kecil ia lebih terlihat seperti laki-laki dari perempuan. _No pink, no barbie, no teddy bear._

Bagi Sakura, ayah dan ibunya tidak salah karena menuruti Sasori, tapi Sasori yang salah. Karena ia sebagai kakak tapi tidak pernah bersikap seperti kakak yang seharusnya.

"Ia tidak setampan, sekeren, dan se-cool yang orang lain kira. Sasori hanya lelaki egois yang mementingkan perasaannya sendiri," gumam Sakura sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan melihat kembarannya yang sedang asik mengunyah _caramel popcorn_ sambil menonton pertandingan basket.

"Aku pulang," kata Sakura sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah berganti baju gadis itu ikut duduk di samping Sasori sambil memakan _popcorn_.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah kau makan diluar saja. Aku sedang tidak mood memasak."

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

Sakura tidak menggubris omongan Sasori. "Kau ikut klub fotografi?"

Sasori menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Aku kira kau ikut klub melukis seperti dulu saat SMA."

"Aku ingin mencoba hal baru. Jared, Thomas, dan Brandon menghadiahiku kamera sebagai kenang-kenangan hadiah perpisahan. Sayang sekali kalau tidak digunakan. Kau sendiri ikut klub apa?"

"Berkuda."

"Berkuda? Kau mengincar ketua klub berkuda juga?"

"Mengincar ketua klub berkuda?"

"Iya. Kau tahu kan desas desusnya ketua klub berkuda adalah orang yang tampan."

"Memangnya di kampus ada yang lebih tampan dari..." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau kembarannya itu tahu tentang Gaara.

"Dari?"

"Dari Adam Levine," jawab Sakura dengan sekenanya. "Kau tahu gosip-gosip seperti itu darimana?"

"Apa gunanya punya banyak teman dan aktif di klub, Sakura. Kau harusnya berhenti berkutat dengan buku-bukumu dan cobalah berteman dengan yang lain, jangan dengan Ino saja. Sampai bosan aku melihat kalian berdua yang sering kemana-mana bersama."

"Itu namanya sahabat sejati." Sakura mulai ragu dengan pernyataan kakaknya 'tidak enak badan'.

"Ya terserah kau sajalah. Klubmu sudah mengadakan _welcome party_?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum. Seharusnya hari ini. Tapi ketua klub berkuda berhalangan hadir jadi diundur besok."

Sasori mengambil _remote_ kemudian menekan tombol merah.

"Kok dimatikan?"

"Kau mau ikut aku makan tidak?"

"Kemana?"

"Makan diluar–katamu tadi kau malas masak!"

"Katamu tadi kau tidak enak badan?"

"Kalau aku tidak enak badan apa kau akan memasakkan sesuatu untukku?"

"Tergantung."

Sasori terkikik geli. Adiknya tidak mungkin tega membiarkannya terkapar di kamar. "Ah kau masih sayang padaku ternyata."

" _In your dream."_ Sakura menyesali kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan. Pasal pertama tentang Sasori adalah Sasori suka menjahili Sakura. _D_ _asar_ _Sakura bodoh! Masih saja percaya bualannya._

"Gengsi sekali _sih._ Jadi mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Yakin? Di dekat sini ada udon dan ramen yang enak. Aku mau kesana."

"Ramen?"

Sasori tahu kalau adiknya paling tidak bisa menolak ramen. "Favoritmu."

"Aku ikut." Sakura berkata tanpa ragu. Sakura langsung bangkit dari sofa saat mendengar kata udon dan ramen. Sudah lama sekali gadis itu tidak mencicipi kedua makanan tersebut.

Sasori menunggu Sakura di depan pintu sambil tersenyum. Sasori jadi semakin gemas dengan adiknya yang kini menjadi gadis yang menarik. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakitinya. Tinggal berdua seperti ini membuat Sakura dan Sasori mau tidak mau akan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Ah aku semakin tidak sabar dengan hari-hari mendatang," gumam Sasori.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Anatomi : adalah cabang ilmu biologi yang berhubungan dengan struktur dan organisasi dari makhluk hidup

Forensik : ilmu kedokteran forensik adalah salah satu cabang spesialistik ilmu kedokteran yang memanfaatkan ilmu kedokteran untuk membantu penegakan hukum, keadlan dan memecahkan masalah-masalah di bidang hukum

Sobotta : atlas anatomi tubuh manusia

Histologi : ilmu yang mempelajari tentang struktur jaringan secara detail menggunakan mikroskop pada sediaan jaringan yang dipotong tipis, salah satu dari cabang-cabang biologi. Histologi dapat juga disebut sebagai ilmu anatomi mikroskopis.

Fisiologi : biasa juga disebut ilmu faal, adalah salah satu dari cabang-cabang biologi yang mempelajari berlangsungnya sistem kehidupan.

 **Thanks to:**

Harika-chan ELF, dianarndraha, Cherry480, AAAlovers, uchiha cerry, Menma dan semua silent reader serta semua pihak yang mendukung kami~

Dr. Joseph Bell dan Hannibal Lecter silahkan search sendiri di google ya, hehe. Besok-besok jangan jadi silent reader lagi ya, beri kami review agar lebih baik lagi~ ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Perfect

_don't be silent reader~_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Irresistible © Venusa Rays and Lyonia Avilura.

* * *

.

.

 **Irresistible**

 ** _Chapter 3 - Perfect_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sakura masuk ke dalam aula ruang sekretariat klub berkuda. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia melihat kursi-kursi sudah terisi dengan banyak orang. Gadis itu melihat jam tangannya lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih ada lima belas menit sebelum acara _welcome party_ dimulai tetapi ruang sekretariat klub berkuda sudah terisi penuh. Lima deret paling depan sudah full terisi dan kebanyakan wanita yang duduk di kursi paling depan. Sedangkan sisa dua deret dibelakangnya berisi laki-laki. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu duduk di kursi paling belakang sendiri. Ia tidak mau rambut pinknya terlihat mencolok jika ia memilih untuk di depan.

Dari jauh Tenten menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat kedatangan Sakura. Ia membuka ponselnya dan mencoba menelepon seseorang.

" _Si pinky_ sudah datang. Jadi kapan kau kemari dan segera memulai acara ini?"

.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian suasana aula menjadi hening saat seorang laki-laki berbadan tinggi memasuki ruangan itu. Gadis-gadis yang berada di deretan terdepan berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak mungkin agar tetap sadaar saat melihat laki-laki yang dijuluki lelaki tertampan saat ini berdiri diatas panggung kecil di depan mereka.

Sore itu dia memadukan kemeja _navy_ dengan sweater abu-abu sebagai _outer._ Jeans hitam membuat kakinya terlihat begitu panjang. Tak lupa dengan jam rolex hitam mahal di tangan kirinya sering terekspos karena tangannya yang tak henti bergerak. Laki-laki itu berdeham kemudian ia membuka acara sore itu serta memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat sore semuanya. Selamat datang di klub berkuda Universitas Tokyo. Perkenalkan saya Uchiha Sasuke mahasiswa semester 3 dari Fakultas Ekonomi jurusan manajemen bisnis. Saya berdiri disini selaku ketua klub ini, juga sekaligus ketua klub termuda sepanjang klub ini berdiri."

Gadis-gadis yang berada di deretan terdepan bertepuk tangan dengan gembira setelah Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dan membuka acara sore itu. Beberapa diantara gadis-gadis itu berusaha menahan diri mereka agar tidak menjerit histeris melihat sosok yang penuh dengan kharisma itu. Tepuk tangan yang kelewat keras membuat riuh ruangan itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan heran saat melihat lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Detik itu Sakura baru menyadari ternyata ada yang lebih tampan dari Sabaku Gaara di kampusnya.

Sakura Haruno tidak sadar matanya sedari tadi hanyut ikut memandang Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun baru kali ini Sakura bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke tapi ia merasa laki-laki itu penuh dengan sejuta pesona, kharisma, dan ketampanannya yang luar biasa.

 _Aku yakin dia bukan manusia biasa. Aku yakin dia adalah seorang dewa._ Sakura mulai berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mendengar dua orang laki-laki di depannya saling berbisik-bisik.

"Dengar-dengar Uchiha Sasuke itu selalu menjadi peraih nilai tertinggi di angkatannya."

"Iya yang kudengar juga ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha besar."

"Pantas saja fansnya banyak sekali. Sudah pintar, tampan, kaya. Apa yang kurang?"

Mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu membuat Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke benar-benar bukan manusia biasa. Ia terlalu sempurna untuk didefinisikan sebagai manusia.

"Seperti di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, untuk menjadi anggota inti klub ini kalian harus melakukan tes berkuda untuk melihat seberapa bisa kalian menunggangi kuda." Sasuke sambil terus berbicara mengenai persyaratan menjadi anggota inti klub berkuda dengan tak meninggalkan sikap _cool_ -nya. Bibirnya terus berbicara dan bergerak tetapi mata lelaki itu berhenti di satu titik.

Sakura mulai tidak fokus dengan pertemuan ini. Gadis-gadis itu seperti kesurupan. Laki-laki di belakang seperti tukang gosip _infotainment._ Sedangkan dia tetap diam dengan kepala yang ramai sahut-menyahut. Beberapa kali Sakura bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, obsidian dan emerald. Sakura bahkan merasa jantungnya akan melompat beberapa menit lagi. Ketua klub berkuda yang sedang memberi beberapa patah kata di depan sedang memperhatikannya. Yang mengherankan, mengapa harus dia?

 _Tidak tidak. Laki-laki itu tidak mungkin sedang melihatku. Ia pasti melihat yang lain juga._ Gumam Sakura dalam hati sambil menarik nafas dan mencoba menenangkan debar jantungnya. Bagaimana bisa gadis biasa-biasa saja seperti dirinya diperhatikan lekat-lekat oleh manusia setengah dewa.

Sakura mencoba melihat ke kanan dan kirinya, tetapi kosong. Hanya ia sendiri yang duduk di deretan paling belakang. Apa ada yang salah dari dirinya sehingga lelaki yang berdiri lima meter darinya itu terus-terusan menatapnya.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Lalu menundukan wajahnya dan mengangkat wajahnya kembali sambil melihat Uchiha Sasuke. Hasilnya tetap sama, laki-laki itu masih memandanginya. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia terus berpikir dengan keras. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

 _Mungkin rambut pink-ku terlalu mencolok._

Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil topi rajut dari dalam tasnya dan segera mengenakannya. Kalau kejadiannya seperti ini, ia akan senang sekali jika ada Ino disampingnya. Gadis itu pasti bisa menebak dan memberikan jawaban mengapa ketua klubnya itu sedari tadi terus memandanginya.

Sakura merasa dirinya sedang tidak dalam kondisi sehat. Tidak biasanya ia peduli dengan orang lain, terlebih ia tidak mengenal orang tersebut. Perlahan Sakura mencoba bersikap santai dan masa bodoh dengan sikap Sasuke. Ia mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke mengenai klub berkuda dengan seksama. Hanya itu, tidak lebih.

Tetapi tiba-tiba suatu hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya terlintas dipikirannya.

 _Apa ia tertarik padaku?_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Bodoh sekali jika ia berpikiran seperti itu. Mana ada manusia sesempurna Sasuke yang tertarik padanya. Memangnya ia siapa? Lagipula Sasuke siapa? Bukankah mereka tidak saling kenal.

 _Uchiha Sasuke. Dia benar-benar sempurna._

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Ia kembali teringat perkataan Ino saat mereka berdua masih duduk di bangku SMA.

.

.

" _Lain kali kalau mencari pasangan jangan melihat yang sempurna. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna, Sakura. Lihat saja hubunganmu dengan Gerrard. Memang ia pintar, kaya, tampan. Tapi ia menyelingkuhimu berulang kali dan kau dengan bodohnya terus memaafkannya. Lelaki sempurna seperti itu pasti brengsek. Kau tau sendiri 'kan sekarang" ujar Ino sambil mengusap-usap bahu Sakura._

 _Sakura masih terisak sambil mengusap air matanya._

" _Lalu aku harus mencari lelaki yang seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura._

" _Tidak harus sempurna tapi ia mencintaimu setulus hati. Ia akan terus mencintaimu bukan karena kecantikanmu tapi karena kebaikan hatimu. Juga tetap setia meski sifatmu yang seperti itu."_

" _Kau menyindirku."_

" _Tidak juga. Tapi kalau ada laki-laki yang betah dengan sifat keras kepalamu mungkin ia benar-benar menjadi cinta sejatimu."_

 _._

 _._

Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Jangan mudah tergoda dengan lelaki sempurna, Sakura.

Satu jam berikutnya berlalu dengan lambat sekali. Mulai dari perkenalan satu-persatu dengan anggota inti klub, lalu saling berkenalan dengan calon anggota, dan yang terakhir ditutup dengan makan ramen bersama.

Setelah acara selesai, dengan cepat Sakura segera beranjak keluar dari ruangan. Sakura merasa tidak tahan berada di dalam ruang yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Entah bagaimana ia merasa sepanjang acara tadi lelaki itu masih saja terus memperhatikannya.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan saat ia melihat diluar hujan turun dengan deras. Bodohnya lagi ia lupa membawa payung. Harusnya ia tahu, meskipun sebentar lagi Tokyo akan berganti musim menjadi musim panas, tetap saja hujan bisa turun sewaktu-waktu.

Sakura berdiri di teras depan _Student Center_ sambil menanti hujan reda. Beberapa kali ia melihat rombongan orang-orang keluar dari ruang aula klub berkuda tetapi karena diluar masih hujan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam aula. Mengingat di dalam ruang aula masih ada Uchiha Sasuke dan gadis itu malas sekali menjadi pusat perhatian lelaki itu maka ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar saja.

Sakura mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya. Seperti biasa jika sedang merasa bosan gadis itu memainkan kembali permen-permen kesayangannya, Candy Crush.

"Sudah level berapa?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara berat laki-laki tepat di sampingnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan sangat dekat di sebelahnya. Aroma parfum lelaki itu tercium menyegarkan. Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mencoba menghirup oksigen disekelilingnya yang masih belum tercemar dari wangi parfum Sasuke.

"Ngg.. ini baru level 300-an." Sakura mencoba menjawab dengan sesopan mungkin.

"Kau dari klub berkuda kan? Kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam saja?"

 _Itu karena ada kau, bodoh._

"Aku suka melihat hujan." Sakura menjawab singkat sambil tersenyum. Padahal sebenarnya gadis itu paling tidak menyukai hujan. Apalagi sekarang ia sedang mengenakan sepatu berwarna putih. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rupa sepatunya nanti bila melewati jalan yang penuh dengan genangan air.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Salam kenal."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar suara berat Sasuke di sebelahnya. " _Well_ , kau sudah memperkenalkan tadi."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Gadis di depannya ini tidak biasa. Ia lebih senang membalas kecil kalimat-kalimatnya. Padahal perempuan-perempuan lainnya akan dengan senang hati berbincang dengannya. Tapi gadis ini sepertinya tidak. Bahkan tangannya masih tetap senang dengan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke Uchiha memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan dengan cepat.

 _Apanya? Orang ini aneh sekali._

"Sakura Woods. Mahasiswa baru. Salam kenal." Sakura tidak ingin menjelaskan dengan lebih panjang. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. "Sebentar, aku mau telepon dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Sasori? Bisa jemput aku di _Student Center?_ "

Lamat-lamat Sasuke mendengar ada nama laki-laki lain yang sedang dipanggil Sakura. Sasuke harus tahu dia siapa.

"Ah kebetulan sekali kalau begitu–cepat keluar! Aku di depan, ayo temani aku pulang ya. Oke, bye."

Sasuke masih tidak berkedip mengamati Sakura sampai gadis itu selesai dengan ponselnya. "Sudah mau pulang ya?"

Sakura berdehem. "Iya. Sudah larut–besok kuliah pagi."

Hanya beberapa detik setelahnya dari dalam _Student Center_ Sakura benar-benar senang melihat Sasori muncul. Kakaknya tampak sangat tampan. Hanya dengan jeans dan sweater hitam panjang, rambut merah dan kulitnya yang putih terlihat sangat menonjol. Tangannya memegang payung besar yang cukup digunakan untuk mereka berdua. "Sakura!"

"Hai!" Sakura tersenyum riang melihat Sasori yang berjalan pelan kearahnya.

Sasori melihat ada yang tak beres dengan adiknya. Ada ketua klub paling tampan tapi adiknya malah bertingkah aneh. "Sudah selesai 'kan? Ayo pulang."

Sakura belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ketua klubnya, tapi tangan Sasori sudah menggamit tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang tajam.

.

.

.

"Hey Sakura."

"Apa?" Sakura menjawab panggilan kakaknya dengan malas.

"Itu tadi Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hm." Sakura menjawab sekenanya. "Bisa lepaskan tanganku? Tumben kau romantis."

"Memang kenapa? Kau 'kan adikku." Sakura memutar bola matanya sambil melepas tangan Sasori.

"Wah dia memang benar-benar seperti apa yang dikatakan orang-orang. Kalau begitu bukan gosip lagi namanya, tapi fakta." Sasori berkata ringan sambil terus berjalan di samping Sakura dengan memegang gagang payung di tangan kanannya.

Sakura diam saja mendengar celotehan kembarannya. Sebenarnya kalau tidak dalam posisi terjepit seperti itu ia tidak akan pernah meminta Sasori untuk pulang bersamanya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian berdua berdiri di teras _student center_ seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak menunggu di dalam saja?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya diam saja dan tidak mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat dari gayanya berbicara dan sikapnya padamu itu sepertinya ia menyuka..."

Sasori dengan segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Berisik. Bisa diam tidak?"

Akhirnya sepanjang jalan pulang Sasori memutuskan untuk mengunci mulutnya. Sepertinya si adik kecil sedang dalam mode penyihir dan siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

.

.

.

Sakura menekuni modul histologinya dengan sangat serius mengingat minggu depan ujian tengah semester mulai datang menyerang. Modul histologinya penuh dengan coretan dan beberapa notes kecil berserakan di meja belajarnya. Buku catatannya penuh dengan ringkasan-ringkasan kecil agar ia semakin mudah menghafal. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menghafalkan bab histologi jaringan otot dengan serius. Setelah dirasa sudah banyak yang bisa ia hafalkan, gadis itu melihat list materi yang belum ia pelajari. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya saat melihat ada banyak materi yang belum ia pelajari. Ini baru semester 1 tetapi belum-belum ia sudah merasa lelah. Sakura meletakan pensilnya lalu ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi belajarnya sambil memijit kepalanya perlahan. Ternyata menjadi dokter tidak semudah yang ia kira.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu kemudian berdiri dari kursinya untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya. Sudah tiga jam lamanya ia hanya duduk diam menekuni bukunya. Setelah itu ia mengambil gelas kosongnya untuk diisi kembali dengan air. Sakura keluar dari kamarnya lalu ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengisi air.

Sasori melihat kembarannya keluar dari kamar dan berjalan seperti zombie. Lelaki itu ingin menyapa Sakura tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Biasanya kalau Sakura sudah bertingkah seperti zombie berarti gadis itu sedang stress berat. Melihat adiknya yang terlihat stress, Sasori memutuskan untuk menghibur adiknya.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian Sasori menutup pintu apartemen dengan satu kantung plastik menggelantung di tangannya. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya tapi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Sasori memutuskan untuk masuk begitu saja. Lelaki itu terlihat kaget saat melihat kamar Sakura yang berubah menjadi kapal pecah. Buku-buku dan kertas-kertas berserakan di kamar adiknya. Ini baru seminggu sebelum ujian, bagaimana nanti kalau ujian sedang berlangsung. Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya melihat adiknya yang memiliki hobi rajin belajar itu.

Sakura masih diam saja menekuni bukunya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Sasori ada di dalam kamarnya. Sasori menepuk punggung adiknya dan ia terlonjak kaget. Lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Kau pikir lucu?" ucap Sakura dengan kesal. Gadis itu paling tidak suka diganggu saat ia belajar seperti ini.

" _Sorry._ Aku sudah mengetuk pintu kamarmu berulang kali tapi kau tidak menyahut sama sekali. Akhirnya aku masuk saja."

Sakura mengacuhkan kembarannya itu kemudian ia kembali menekuni bukunya.

" _By the way_ , sejak kapan kamarmu berubah menjadi kapal pecah?" Tanya Sasori.

"Kau mau membantuku membersihkannya?"

Dengan cepat lelaki berambut merah itu menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. " _No, Thanks."_

"Kalau kau tidak ada keperluan denganku silahkan keluar. Jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku."

Sasori meletakkan sebuah kantung plastik diatas meja Sakura.

"Ini apa?"

"Asupan gizi untuk calon dokter yang terlihat seperti zombie."

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Tidak juga."

Sakura membuka kantung plastik yang berisi 3 _steamed bun_ yang masih panas dan dua kotak susu cokelat dan sekotak vitamin. Melihat Sasori yang diam-diam memperhatikannya itu sukses membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak sudah membentak-bentak kembarannya itu.

"Ngg.. _Thanks_. Harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Tidak. Ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga sebelum kau jatuh sakit. Kalau kau sakit nanti pasti aku yang repot." Kata Sasori sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura memakan _steamed bun_ -nya sambil tersenyum.

 _Tidak biasanya Sasori perhatian seperti ini._

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian.

Sasori melihat adiknya berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air yang kesekian kalinya. Malam itu adiknya terlihat semakin seperti zombie. Setelah ia melihat adiknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya kembali, dengan cepat ia menelepon ibunya.

" _Mom, S.O.S. Help me, Mom."_

Emiliy mengangkat telepon dari Sasori dengan heran-heran. Belum-belum putra sulungnya itu sudah meminta tolong padanya.

"Ada apa, Sasori?"

"Sakura terlihat seperti zombie, bu. Ia seperti kerasukan hantu yang suka belajar. Lalu sudah tiga hari ini Sakura tidak pernah makan malam. Aku selalu makan malam diluar. Aku harus apa, bu?" Sasori menjelaskan kondisi adiknya dengan panik.

Emily tertawa mendengar ucapan putranya. "Biarkan saja, dia kalau sedang belajar memang seperti itu."

"Kau bisa mengajariku untuk memasak nasi tidak, bu? Aku ingin membuatkan Sakura makan malam. Aku takut ia sakit saat ujian nanti."

Emily tersenyum saat mendengar suara Sasori yang terdengar cemas itu. Suatu kemajuan pesat bagi kedua buah hatinya untuk menjadi akur kembali seperti dulu.

"Pertama-tama kau ambil beras satu _cup,_ masukkan dalam baskom lalu cuci hingga bersih dengan air mengalir..."

Sasori mengikuti langkah-langkah yang diinstruksikan dari ibunya dari awal hingga akhir.

"Sudah kutekan bu tombol _cook_ -nya."

"Kau tunggu 30-40 menit lagi mungkin nasinya sudah matang."

"Kalau begitu lauknya apa ya, bu. Ibu bisa tidak mengajariku membuat sesuatu yang mudah?"

.

.

.

Setelah berkutat di dapur selama satu jam, akhirnya Sasori berhasil membuat nasi dan omelette yang berisi wortel dan daging. Tak lupa ia menggambar hati diatas omellet buatannya dengan saus tomat.

Sasori masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar Sakura, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sambil membawa sepiring omelette buatannya.

"Ini makanlah."

Sakura terlihat heran saat melihat ada sepiring nasi dan omelette yang masih panas di depannya.

"Habiskan. Aku sudah susah payah membuatkan untukmu."

"Sungguh ini kau yang membuat sendiri? Bukan beli?"

"Lihat saja kondisi dapur kalau kau tidak percaya."

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Gadis itu terlihat _shock_ melihat dapur yang biasanya bersih berubah menjadi kapal pecah dengan mangkuk, wajan, piring, pisau, dan baskom yang bertumpuk di tempat cucian piring. Belum lagi kulit wortel dan kulit telur yang masih berserakan diatas meja dapur dan belum dibersihkan.

Sasori menarik tangan Sakura dan mendudukan gadis itu kembali diatas kursi meja belajarnya. Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengingatkan Sasori agar jangan lupa membersihkan dapur kembali, tetapi Sasori sudah menyuapkan satu sendok omelette ke dalam mulut Sakura.

"Ya ya, aku tahu kau akan mengomeliku. Habiskan makanmu dulu baru kau bisa mengomeliku kembali."

.

.

.

Sasori baru keluar dari kamar Sakura setelah lelaki itu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa adiknya itu telah menghabiskan makannya. Sakura memandang pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Sasori. Mimpi apa ia semalam melihat Sasori berubah sedrastis ini.

Jam dinding di kamarnya sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Sakura merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Ia sudah membaca banyak materi tetapi rasanya tetap ada yang kurang bila ia belum mencoba mengerjakan latihan soal.

Sakura menyalakan ponselnya lalu membuka aplikasi Line. Mungkin kedengarannya ini gila, tapi gadis itu harus melakukan sesuatu.

Ia memasukan ID Name orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa minggu yang lalu. Setelah menekan tombol add gadis itu menekan tombol chat. Ia diam sejenak mencoba berpikir kembali akan keputusan gilanya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi gadis itu memulai sebuah percakapan baru.

 _ **Halo.**_

Sakura diam lagi memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya.

 _ **Ini Sakura Woods. Dulu kita pernah bertemu di perpustakaan. Aku mau bertanya sesuatu. Maaf mengganggu sebelumnya.**_

 _ **Send**_

Sakura menendang-nendangkan kakinya di udara. Sepertinya ia sudah gila menghubungi lelaki itu lebih dulu.

 _Tidak apa Sakura. Tenanglah. Kau memang membutuhkan bantuannya. Tenang. Tenang._

Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia melihat layar handphone-nya dengan cemas. Beberapa menit kemudian di layar handphonenya muncul _pop up chat_ Line.

 _ **Hai Sakura :D**_

 _ **Kau mau bertanya apa? Akan kujawab sebisaku.**_

Sakura melonjak kegirangan diatas tempat tidurnya. Sabaku Gaara membalas chatnya.

 _._

 _._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Seperti biasanya siang itu Ino dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama._

 _Sakura memakan beef udon-nya dengan tidak semangat. Nafsu makannya lenyap mengingat ujian yang dalam hitungan hari ke depan akan dilaksanakan._

" _Kau kenapa? Tumben tidak nafsu makan. Padahal 'kan kau suka udon." Tanya Ino sambil meminum jus semangka._

" _Aku kepikiran ujian minggu depan." Jawab Sakura singkat._

" _Kau ini jangan belajar terus. It's okay to be not the best one, Sakura. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Kurangi waktu belajarmu dan perbanyak waktu tidurmu. Lihat itu wajahmu, kau terlihat pucat dengan kantung mata hitam dan tebal. Seperti zombie saja." Tegur Ino pada Sakura._

" _Tidak Ino. Aku tidak mengincar posisi the best one. Aku hanya merasa yang kupelajari masih kurang banyak itu saja."_

" _Kau gila ya? Ini baru semester 1 Sakura. Take it easy."_

 _Sakura hanya diam saja mendengar ocehan sahabatnya. Sakura ingin sekali mencoba bersikap sesantai Ino tapi ia tidak pernah bisa. Gadis itu terlalu takut gagal karena selama ini ia tidak pernah gagal dalam hal apapun._

 _Sakura menyuapkan udon ke dalam mulutnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersedak saat melihat seseorang yang menarik hatinya juga sedang makan di kantin._

 _Ino mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja tersedak. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kantin. Gadis bermata biru itu hafal sekali dengan sikap sahabatnya. Bila Sakura makan dan tiba-tiba tersedak, pasti dia sedang mendengar atau melihat hal yang mengejutkan dirinya._

" _Kau melihat apa barusan?" Ino mulai menginterogasi Sakura. Gadis berambut blonde itu sudah mengedarkan pandangannya ke kantin tapi ia tidak menemukan hal yang istimewa sama sekali._

 _Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan gelengan kepala. Sakura menyuapkan kuah udonnya ke dalam mulutnya sambil matanya sesekali melirik tempat dimana lelaki itu berada. Ino diam saja sambil memperhatikan mata Sakura._

" _Ah aku tahu."_

 _Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia mendengar Ino berkata seperti itu._

" _Kau melihat si rambut merah bukan?"_

" _Ti.. tidak. Bicara apa kau ini."_

" _Mengaku saja. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan rahasia dariku Sakura."_

 _Sakura hanya diam saja. Gadis itu tidak menggubris ucapan Ino._

" _Aku benar kan. Si rambut merah kan yang kau lihat?" Ino semakin mengeraskan suaranya._

 _Sakura langsung menutup mulut Ino dengan tangannya._

" _Bisa tidak kau kecilkan volume suaramu?" desis Sakura pada Ino._

 _Ino menahan tawanya. Sakura memang gadis yang mudah sekali ditebak._

" _Jadi seleramu sekarang berubah menjadi lelaki berrambut merah?" Ino mengecilkan volume suaranya._

" _Berhenti menyebutnya dengan sebutan lelaki berrambut merah. Ia punya nama, tahu."_

" _Oh ya? Siapa namanya?"_

 _Sakura diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino._

" _Siapa namanya? Oh, atau kau tidak tahu siapa nama lelaki itu? Kau mau aku mencarikan namanya untukmu Sakura?"_

 _Ino beranjak dari kursinya dengan cepat Sakura menarik tangan Ino dan meminta gadis itu untuk duduk kembali._

" _Aku tahu siapa namanya. Aku tahu. Kau bisa diam tidak sih?" Gerutu Sakura._

" _Kalau begitu siapa?"_

" _Gaara. Sabaku Gaara."_

 _Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk kesekian kalinya dan Sakura kembali menutup mulut Ino dengan tangannya._

" _Bisa tidak kau tidak gaduh seperti ini. Jangan menarik perhatian."_

" _Ok, ok, sorry Sakura."_

 _Sakura menghabiskan jus alpukatnya sambil menatap Ino dengan kesal. Ia paling benci kalau Ino berhasil mengulitinya seperti ini._

" _Kau mau aku mencarikan informasi tentangnya?"_

 _Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _Ino kini mulai sibuk dengan handphone-nya. Ia mulai melakukan penelusuran tentang Gaara melalui relasinya._

" _Jadi namanya Sabaku Gaara. Mahasiswa kedokteran kelas internasional semester 3."_

" _Kalau itu aku tahu." Sakura memotong perkataan Ino._

 _Ino melanjutkan ucapannya lagi sambil memandang layar handphonenya. "Lahir di Tokyo tapi seumur hidupnya dihabiskan di China. Wah mirip denganmu Sakura. Kau kan juga begitu."_

 _Ino menscroll down layar handphonenya. "Dua semester berturut turut menjadi siswa dengan nilai tertinggi sejurusan kedokteran baik kelas internasional maupun umum. Wow, ini gila Sakura. Dia pintar sekali berarti."_

 _Sakura mulai tertarik dengan informasi yang didapatkan dari Ino._

" _Lalu?" Tanya Sakura._

" _Disini ia tinggal dengan kakaknya. Kakak perempuannya juga seorang dokter yang sedang menempuh pendidikan spesialis. ID Line nya SabakuGaara. Nomor teleponnya..."_

" _Sudah cukup-cukup. Lama-lama kita terlihat seperti stalker."_

" _Kau tidak mau ID Line dan nomor handphonenya?"_

 _Sakura hanya diam saja._

" _Sudah aku kirim ID Line dan nomor handphone Gaara."_

 _Sakura melihat layar handphonenya, ada satu chat message Line dari Ino._

" _Mungkin saja kau membutuhkannya atau kau mendadak ada keperluan penting dengannya. Atau bisa juga kau menghubunginya kalau kau tiba-tiba merindukannya."_

 _Sakura memukul kepala Ino dengan notes kecilnya._

" _Are you crazy?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chat Message Sakura Woods & Sabaku Gaara.

 **Sakura Woods:** Aku mau tanya ini.

 **Sakura Woods:** Kalau ujian histologi teori biasanya soalnya seperti apa ya?

 **Sabaku Gaara:** Sejauh ini tipe soalnya selalu multiple choice. Tidak pernah ada soal essay kecuali untuk praktikum.

 **Sabaku Gaara:** Kalau kau mau aku punya bank soal yang dikumpulkan oleh para senior setiap tahunnya.

Sakura terlonjak kegirangan melihat kata bank soal. Akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Jari-jarinya dengan cepat mengetikkan balasan untuk Gaara.

 **Sakura Woods:** Terima kasih. Kalau begitu apa aku boleh pinjam?

 **Sabaku Gaara:** Besok akan aku foto copy-kan buatmu.

 **Sakura Woods:** Wah harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa memfotocopy-nya sendiri.

 **Sabaku Gaara:** Kalau begitu besok kau selesai kuliah jam berapa?

 **Sakura Wood:** Jam 1.

 **Sabaku Gaara:** Baiklah aku tunggu jam setengah 2 di perpustakaan. Bagaimana?

 **Sakura Wood:** Okay, deal :D

 **Sabaku Gaara:** Okay see u tomorrow. Selamat belajar.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap layar handphonenya berulang kali dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Besok ia bertemu lagi dengan Gaara. Sakura berdiri dari tempat tidurnya lalu ia membuka isi lemarinya. Gadis itu mulai bingung besok ia harus memakai baju apa untuk bertemu Gaara.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menutup pintu lemarinya kembali. Yang benar saja Sakura, ini kan bukan kencan. Gadis itu kemudian merebahkan badannya diatas tempat tidur sambil memeluk bantalnya. Sepertinya malam ini ia akan bermimpi indah.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Thanks buat yang udah review, favorite, maupun follow. Maaf updatenya lama. Lyonia sedang sibuk dengan TA-nya dan Venusa sedang bersiap-siap menjalani koass. Nantinya akan diusahakan untuk terus update. Jangan lupa review yaaa don't be a silent reader hehehe`` ^^


	4. Chapter 4 - Secret (1)

**Yeey! Akhirnya bisa update~**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Irresistible ® Venusa Rays dan Lyonia Avilura.

* * *

.

.

 **Irresistible**

 **CHAPTER 4 - Secret (1)**

by Lyonia Avilura and Venusa Rays

Romance/Drama

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Alternate Timeline, maybe out of character

.

.

.

Suasana koridor depan perpustakaan Fakultas Kedokteran tidak seramai biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa dan dokter muda yang melintas. Saat siang hari, kondisi kampus sudah tidak terlalu ramai. Para penghuninya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan.

Sakura Woods salah satu yang memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat duduk di koridor depan perpustakaan. Bangunan yang cukup tua dengan langit-langit tinggi. Bangunan jurusannya memang terkenal tua dan lama. Lorong-lorong tinggi yang menghubungkan satu bangunan dengan bangunan lainnya sekilas tampak seperti bangunan rumah sakit. Bagi pecinta cerita horor mereka senang menyebutnya sebagai bekas rumah sakit, namun tidak sedikit sumber yang menyebutkan jurusannya memang dirancang seperti rumah sakit agar mahasiswanya terbiasa.

Apapun alasannya, Sakura tidak peduli. Di koridor yang tersambung dengan perpustakaan, terdapat tembok yang dimanfaatkan sebagai pusat informasi, seperti poster lomba, beasiswa, bisnis mahasiswa, hingga informasi kehilangan. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Sakura membaca semua informasi yang disana berulang-ulang. Sakura berani bertaruh ia hafal satu persatu isi yang ada disana.

Sakura yang sejak pukul satu sudah berada disana mulai dihinggapi rasa bosan. Saat ini sudah hampir setengah dua dan bayangan di cerminnya masih tidak berubah. Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin kecil berulang kali. Gadis itu terlihat panik saat memandang pantulan cermin yang memperlihatkan kantung matanya yang gelap. Sakura memutar otaknya dengan sangat keras. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu Gaara dengan penampilannya yang seperti zombie.

Tanpa ia sadari kurang lima menit lagi waktu janjian yang ditentukan, ia memutar otaknya dengan keras tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukan solusi apapun untuk dirinya, bahkan tak ada _concealer_ yang bisa menutup mata pandanya. Coba saja saat ini ada Ino, pasti ia tidak akan merasa sebingung ini. Sakura memasukan cermin kecilnya dengan cepat ke dalam tasnya saat ia melihat Gaara dari kejauhan. Gadis itu berdeham berulang kali dan mencoba memastikan suaranya terdengar manis di telinga Gaara. Sakura merasa seperti anak sekolahan yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. _Well, tidak ada orang pintar dalam urusan cinta._

Dari jauh Gaara melambaikan tangannya ke Sakura. Sakura hanya membalas lambaian tangan Gaara dengan seulas senyum dan semburat kemerahan di pipinya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," kata Gaara sambil membuka resleting tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan fotocopy latihan soal untuk Sakura.

"Ah tidak. Aku juga baru saja sampai."

"Ini. Semoga membantu. _Good luck_ untuk ujianmu ya."

"Terima kasih banyak. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Gaara mengenakan ranselnya kembali sambil tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Lain kali kalau ada yang kau butuhkan katakan saja. Aku akan membantumu."

" _Thank you._ " Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya yang menguar terlalu banyak.

Sepeninggal Gaara, Sakura hanya bisa terpaku menatap punggung Gaara yang berjalan semakin jauh. Senyum Gaara siang itu sukses membuat hati Sakura meledak-ledak gembira.

.

.

.

Seminggu sejak ujian tengah semester, hari-hari Sakura tak kunjung membaik. Hatinya masih cemas dan waswas, bahkan lebih buruk. Ia tak akan bisa tenang bila belum tahu hasil ujiannya.

Hari ini Sakura cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemen. Beredar kabar bahwa nilai ujian akan segera keluar. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura membuka _webiste_ kampusnya dengan memasukkan kata sandi dan akunnya, namun ternyata masih belum ada. Sakura duduk manis di depan laptopnya sejak sore hari. Beberapa temannya mengatakan malam ini akan keluar beberapa nilai dari mata kuliah yang sudah diujikan. Sakura memegang mousenya dengan tegang lalu me- _reload website_ kampusnya yang sudah dibukanya puluhan kali.

Sakura menekan _history_ nilai dan sedetik kemudian senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya. Dari 3 mata kuliah yang sudah keluar nilainya, ketiganya mendapatkan A.

Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mencari nomer Ino secepat kilat. Ia tidak sabar berbagi kebahagiaan dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Hm?" Terdengar suara malas dari seberang telepon.

Sakura berteriak antusias. "Ino, kau sudah melihat nilaimu belum?"

"Belum—nanti nanti saja. Aku tidak yakin nilaiku memuaskan," jawab Ino dengan malas.

"Kalau begitu aku mau pamer sesuatu. Kau harus tahu, nilai Histologiku dapat A." Senyum Sakura mengembang, suaranya terdengar sangat bersemangat.

"Aku tidak kaget." Ino menyahut datar.

Sakura terdiam dan tidak bergerak. "Tumben sekali responmu tidak heboh."

"Aku akan kaget kalau seluruh nilaimu itu C." Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Kau selalu saja berkata seperti itu," bibir Sakura mengerucut. " _By the way,_ kau ini kenapa? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak _mood_? Kutemani kau jalan-jalan saja bagaimana?"

"Aku patah hati. Hatiku sedang hancur berkeping-keping, _forehead_."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar jawaban dari Ino. "Kau putus dengan Sai?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kau patah hati kenapa?"

"Naruto-senpai ternyata sudah punya pacar," jawab Ino dengan pelan.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Astaga Yamanaka Ino. Kau sudah punya Sai. Kenapa masih saja melirik lelaki lain," tegur Sakura.

"Kau enak sekali masih _single_ _,_ Sakura. Aku rasanya ingin jadi sepertimu juga."

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin _single_ sepertiku. Aku akan menelepon Sai setelah ini, akan kukatakan kalau kau sudah bosan dengannya."

Nada suara Ino tiba-tiba berubah naik menjadi 3 oktaf. "Hey kau gila ya! _I will kill you if you do that."_

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak dari ujung telepon. "Nah kalau begini baru Ino yang kukenal."

"Kau ini memang tidak asyik diajak bercanda."

"Tapi kau tetap sayang padaku 'kan."

" _In your dream, forehead. By the way_ bukankah bank soal dari Gaara sangat membantumu?"

"Ya begitulah. Soal yang keluar mirip-mirip dengan bank soal yang diberikan Gaara."

"Kau tidak mau membalas budi atas kebaikannya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya.. kau bisa mentraktir dia makan karena kau berterimakasih telah dipinjamkan bank soal.." Ino terkekeh, "Dan sekaligus kau bisa melanjutkan pendekatan padanya. Sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui."

"Ide macam apa ini. Kau gila."

"Oh ayolah. Kau pasti akan senang sekali kalau bisa jalan dengannya." Ino memprovokasi, "Aku pasti akan sangat bahagia kalau bisa berduaan dengan Naruto-senpai."

Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar dengan keras. Bayangan dirinya sedang berjalan berdua dengan Gaara membuat pipinya tiba-tiba bersemu merah.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau gila, Ino. Kau gila sekali—apa-apaan kau ini! Seorang wanita pantang mengajak jalan laki-laki duluan."

"Kau ini kuno sekali. Hampir seumur hidup tinggal di Los Angeles masih saja berpikir tradisional begitu," cibir Ino.

"Ini prinsip, _barbie_."

"Ah ya sudahlah—terserah kau saja. _But remember_ , aku tidak ingin beberapa bulan ke depan melihatmu menangis tersedu-sedu saat melihat Gaara dengan wanita lain. _Bye forehead."_ Ino kemudian menekan tombol merah di layar ponsel-nya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong-bengong.

 **From : Ino**

Kau ini memang polos sekali. Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin dalam hitungan minggu aku sudah berpacaran dengan Gaara. _Just do it, princess._

.

Sakura memandang layar ponselnya dengan bingung. Setelah menutup telepon, Ino mengiriminya _chat._ Ide Ino memang kedengarannya gila tapi menyenangkan. Namun sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak ada keberanian untuk mengajak Gaara jalan lebih dahulu. Sakura menghela nafas. Seandainya ia bisa bersikap tidak tahu malu seperti Ino.

 _Mana mungkin aku mengajak Gaara jalan duluan. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku nanti._

.

.

.

Setelah semalam berpikir ide gila Ino yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Hari ini Sakura harus pergi ke kampus dengan beragam tugas yang menantinya.

Aktivitas di kampus terasa begitu sepi sore hari ini. Sakura mengemasi barang-barangnya dan segera beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan. Gadis itu memanggul tas ransel _jansport_ ungu dan mendekap map biru tebal. Hari itu barang bawaannya terasa berat sekali. Dua _textbook_ fisiologi setebal lima ratus halaman sedang duduk manis di dalam tasnya. Tugas fisiologi minggu ini hampir saja membuatnya gila. Untung saja _weekend_ sudah berada di depan mata. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa ia kembali menjadi zombie lagi.

Sakura berjalan melewati koridor yang menghubungkan antara perpustakaan dan pintu keluar utama. Hari ini hari Jumat dan inilah kesempatan terakhirnya jika memang ingin mencoba ide Ino. Ia berjalan sambil memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Ino kemarin. Ide Ino memang tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba. Tetapi ia ragu. Sakura tidak siap bila ajakannya ditolak oleh Gaara.

Sakura membuka pintu keluar utama dan secara tak sengaja ia menyenggol seseorang yang hendak membuka pintu masuk.

"Ah maaf. Aku tidak sengaja," kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" _It's okay_ , Sakura."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut lelaki yang tidak sengaja ia senggol.

"Eh? Gaara?"

"Hai. Bagaimana ujianmu?" tanya Gaara sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dengan takjub. Disaat ia memikirkan lelaki itu, tiba-tiba saja ia muncul tepat di depannya. Sepertinya Tuhan sedang memberikannya satu kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan Gaara.

"Sukses. Berkat bank soal darimu aku bisa mendapat nilai A. Terima kasih."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Senang bisa membantumu, Sakura."

Gaara menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung. Lelaki itu memegang jantungnya yang berdegup dengan keras. Baru kali ini ia merasa salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus bersikap apa di depan seorang gadis. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengobrol lebih lama dengan Sakura tapi ia ingat dua temannya sudah menunggunya di perpustakaan. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Kau hati-hati di jalan." Gaara kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura masih diam mengamati punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh.

"Gaara, tunggu!"

Belum ada satu menit Gaara berjalan ke dalam, terdengar suara Sakura yang memanggilnya. Kali ini Sakura yang berjalan menghampiri Gaara yang kebingungan. "Ada apa?"

"Besok Minggu ada waktu?" Sakura berbicara ragu-ragu, "Aku ingin menraktirmu makan—itupun kalau kau tidak sibuk. Terima kasih untuk bank soalnya kemarin." Sakura lega luar biasa, akhirnya kalimat yang sejak semalam tersimpan akhirnya bisa keluar. Ia hanya berharap jika Gaara menolaknya, ia bisa menolaknya dengan halus dan bersikap seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu. _Oh My God.. kumohon semoga dia bisa._

Sabaku Gaara tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika ada seorang gadis yang mengajaknya keluar. Sebelum-sebelum ini beberapa gadis melakukannya dan ia hanya bisa membalasnya dengan mengatakan tidak secara halus. Tapi kali ini tak sama. " _Okay."_

Sakura terbengong-bengong. Sepertinya tadi ia mendengar ada yang mengatakan 'ok' tapi apa itu dari mulut Gaara. Sakura tak yakin. "Bagaimana?"

Gaara tersenyum renyah. Gadis di depannya ini lucu sekali. "Iya, aku bisa besok Minggu." Gaara menegaskan.

"Ah, baiklah." Sakura tersenyum lega. Ia bersyukur luar biasa. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lusa ya." Gadis itu terus menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Gaara terkekeh geli dalam hati. "Tidak ingin menentukan kita akan kemana?" Gaara bertanya jahil.

"Shibuya!" Sakura Woods sudah sangat amat lama tidak jalan-jalan, dan Shibuya adalah tempat kencan paling menyenangkan yang bisa ia ingat.

"Mau kujemput dulu?"

Gadis itu mematung. _Oh My God!_ Ia tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya akan dijemput Sabaku Gaara. Tapi tidak mungkin Gaara menjemputnya. "Hm, tidak usah. Kita bertemu di depan Stasiun Shibuya saja ya."

" _Okay, see you._ "

" _Bye._ "

Dan Sakura Woods tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum selama seharian penuh.

.

.

.

 **From: Niisan 04.00**

Saske-chan, besok siang sekitar jam 11 jemput aku di bandara. Aku pulang! Aku rindu padamu, Sayang!

.

 _'Cause you had a bad day_

 _You're taking one down_

 _You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

 _You say you don't know_

.

Lagu Daniel Powter versi Chipmunk terlantun dengan sangat keras di kediaman Uchiha. Beberapa kali lagu itu terdengar kemudian mati di tengah-tengah, kemudian terdengar lagi dan begitu seterusnya hingga empat sampai enam kali.

Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar di Sabtu pagi yang indah—dan sekarang tidak lagi. _Itachi brengsek!_

Bad Day versi Chipmunk adalah lagu yang sengaja dipasang di ponselnya untuk menandai kemunculan kakaknya yang brengsek. Itu bukan alarm, tapi ringtone khusus untuk Itachi. Anehnya Itachi yang tahu kenyataan ini tak keberatan dengan ' _signal_ darurat yang menjijikkan' di ponsel adiknya.

Sasuke selalu merasa dia akan mendapat hari-hari yang buruk ketika Itachi 'bangkit' lagi di hidupnya.

Panggilan dari Itachi yang sedari tadi tak terjawab akhirnya benar-benar menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Sasuke Uchiha yang ingin bangun lebih siang _weekend_ ini. Itachi tahu fakta bahwa adiknya akan bangun lebih siang di hari libur atau kenyataan fakta adiknya tidak mau menjawab teleponnya. Sasuke membuka pesan singkat yang ada di ponselnya. Itu pasti dari Itachi. _Siapa lagi manusia di jaman seperti sekarang yang masih suka mengirim SMS kalau bukan kakaknya yang norak tidak tahu cara chatting._

"Aku tidak akan menjemputmu!" Sasuke terpaksa terbangun dari kasur empuknya hanya untuk memaki ponselnya.

Ada yang tidak beres. Kakaknya tidak mungkin tiba-tiba terbang dari London hanya untuk menemuinya. Kedua tangannya masih terdiam dan melihat ke arah ponselnya, anehnya tak ada gairah untuk membalas pesan itu.

Kedua mata obsidiannya masih berkedip di pukul empat pagi hari Sabtu. Sebuah _pop-up_ pesan muncul di layar ponselnya.

.

 **From: Niisan 04.02**

Jangan marah-marah begitu dong nanti cepat tua loh! Kau sudah bangun 'kan? Wahh suara Chipmunk pasti indah sekali ya!

 **From: Niisan 04.03**

Beberapa menit lagi pesawatku berangkat. Aku bosan _nih,_ temani aku telepon. Kau sudah bangun 'kan Saske-chan?

.

Sekali lagi Sasuke dibuat serasa meledak. Belum ada beberapa menit, Itachi sudah mengirim dua pesan lagi yang isinya sangat menjijikkan. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki yang sangat dingin di depan umum bisa berubah menjadi amat genit padanya.

Sasuke masih tidak berkutik. Bahkan membalas pesannya pun Sasuke tak sudi. Setelah kakaknya pindah ke Inggris untuk kuliah Bisnis dan Manajemen di Oxford, hubungan mereka yang sempat memburuk perlahan-lahan membaik. Tampaknya dipisahkan ribuan kilometer justru membuat keduanya lebih dekat.

 **From: Niisan 04.05**

Kenapa daritadi diam saja _sih?_ Setelah ini aku pesawatku berangkat. Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku bagaimana?

.

Belum habis Sasuke memikirkan 'pesan norak Itachi', ternyata masih ada lagi pesan-pesannya yang lain. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. _Seperti baru pertama kali naik pesawat saja!_

Bagaimana mungkin orang ini tahu kalau daritadi Sasuke diam saja tak membalas pesannya? Sasuke tidak ingin hari liburnya hancur gara-gara Itachi. Sasuke harus menghentikan teror dari Itachi agar ia bisa tidur lagi.

 **To : Niisan 04.06**

Iya besok aku jemput. Sampai jumpa kak.

.

Sasuke mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Itachi dengan nada yang damai. Itachi akan menyukai itu dan tidak akan mengganggunya lagi.

Sasuke mematikan ponselnya lalu mencoba kembali masuk ke mimpinya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Sakura membongkar isi lemarinya dengan bingung. Baru kali ini ia merasa kebingungan harus memakai baju apa. Ia mengambil _flare skirt_ -nya yang berwarna _peach_. Ia mengenakannya sambil memandang pantulan tubuhnya dari cermin. Sakura tersenyum saat melihat kakinya terlihat lebih jenjang. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu memutuskan rok itu yang akan ia kenakan hari ini.

Sakura kembali membongkar isi lemarinya lagi. Kali ini gadis itu kebingungan memilih atasan yang tepat. Ia mengambil _long sleeve v-neck_ berwarna merah _maroon_ dan _off shoulder_ -nya yang berwarna hitam.

Ia mencoba kedua atasan tersebut berulang kali dan merasa keduanya sama-sama terlihat cocok dengan _peach flare skirt_ -nya. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan masukan dari orang lain.

.

Sasori mengambil sekaleng jus apel di dapur kemudian ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Lelaki itu terlonjak kaget saat melihat adiknya duduk manis diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar lalu mengangkat kedua baju yang ia bawa dari kamarnya.

"Bagus mana? Yang ini atau yang ini?" tanya Sakura sambil kedua baju yang sedari tadi membuatnya bingung.

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Tumben sekali kau tanya pendapatku. Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana sampai bingung memilih harus pakai baju apa?" tanya Sasori dengan curiga.

"Aku mau ke mall dengan Ino."

"Benar? Kau mau pergi kencan ya?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi juga tidak dengan Ino 'kan?"

"Hm."

Sasori mulai mengerti. "Artinya kau akan kencan."

Sakura tertawa dengan gugup. "Ha..ha..ha.. Yang benar saja. Aku sedang tidak ada pikiran untuk berkencan."

Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya. Lelaki itu menatap adiknya dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Santai, Sasori. Kalau aku berkencan aku pasti akan cerita padamu. Tenang saja."

Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Mana mungkin—dasar bohong! Kau bukan tipikal orang seperti itu. Kau lebih senang menyimpan rahasiamu sendiri daripada berbagi cerita denganku."

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung. Gadis itu harus segera mengganti topik pembicaraan.

" _Well_ , jadi kau lebih suka aku memakai yang mana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau memakai bawahan apa?"

"Taraaa..." Sakura menunjukkan _flare skirt_ berwarna _peach_ yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Kau mau memakai rok mini ini lalu memakai atasan terbuka seperti itu?" tanya Sasori sambil menunjuk _off shoulder_ berwarna hitam.

Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan bersemangat.

"Tidak boleh." Sasori berucap agak keras hingga membuat Sakura kaget. "Apa kau mau pulang-pulang nanti kau masuk angin gara-gara pakaian seperti itu? Pakai ini saja. Juga pakai _jeans_ saja jangan rok mini begitu!" Sasori menunjuk _long sleeve v-neck_ berwarna merah _maroon_.

"Hei, rok ini selutut—tidak sependek yang kau bayangkan!" Sakura menggerutu sebal. "Kau ini tidak modis atau bagaimana sih. Konservatif sekali," cibir Sakura.

"Baiklah, pakai rok itu dan kuantar. Lalu pakai yang warna merah _maroon_ atau kau tidak boleh kemana-mana."

"Hei, sejak kapan kau bertingkah seperti Ayah?"

"Tentu saja, aku kan kakakmu."

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Sejak kapan Sasori dengan senang hati mendeklarasikan bahwa lelaki itu adalah kakaknya. Tapi dari nadanya, Sasori sedang tidak bercanda. Bisa gawat kalau tidak boleh keluar. "Aku berangkat sendiri dan aku akan bawa jaket—dan _long sleeve v-neck_ merah _maroon_ _._ Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa—aku janji!"

" _Deal!"_ Sasori melihat jam tangannya, "Sekarang jam sepuluh, artinya kau harus kembali sebelum pukul tujuh malam., paham?"

Sakura merasa Sasori berubah menjadi protektif. Yang harus ia lakukan hanya berkata 'ya'. " _Deal!_ " Dan Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasori.

Satu lagi kemajuan pesat bagi hubungan keduanya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menanyakan pendapat Sasori dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasori khawatir pada adiknya. Tanpa mereka sadari, hal kecil seperti inilah yang mendekatkan keduanya.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Halo readers, maafkan kami yang lama tidak update-update T_T**

 **Sebenarnya draft ini sudah jadi sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bahkan sudah menginjak chapter 5. Tapi karena kami berdua sama-sama sibuk, draft ini nggak tersentuh sama sekali. Tetapi untungnya beberapa minggu terakhir kami sedang melakukan finishing untuk draft draft kami, meskipun kegiatan kami berdua sedang sama-sama sibuknya. Untuk Lyonia, 2 bulan lagi akan sidang akhir. Sedangkan Venusa sedang sibuk dengan serangan dunia koass yang tiada henti.**

 **Terimakasih yang sebelumnya sudah mereview, follow dan favorite.**

 **Kami tunggu review kalian untuk selanjutnya. Don't be a silent reader**

 **Akhir kata, selamat berpuasa untuk kalian semua ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 - Secret (2)

_**Irresistible is coming!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Irresistible ® Venusa Rays dan Lyonia Avilura.

* * *

.

.

 **Irresistible**

 **CHAPTER 4 - Secret (2)**

by Lyonia Avilura and Venusa Rays

Romance/Drama

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Alternate Timeline, maybe out of character

.

.

.

"Saskey-chan kau dimana? Aku di depan terminal kedatangan internasional. Cepat kemari!" Uchiha Itachi berdiri dengan sebuah koper super besar dan ransel di punggungnya dengan ponsel di telinganya. "Lama sekali kau menjemputku. Kemana saja kau?"

Uchiha Sasuke merasa hari ini menjadi hari yang buruk untuknya. Itachi tiba-tiba menerornya beberapa hari yang lalu dan hari ini ia harus menjemputnya. "Lihat ke depanmu. Honda Jazz hitam 500 meter dari tempatmu berdiri."

"Sejak kapan kau disana? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bilang ketika kau tidak berhenti mengoceh sejak tadi?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya lalu menutup ponselnya.

.

.

.

Stasiun Shibuya.

Seorang lelaki berrambut merah sedang bersandar di tembok salah satu sudut stasiun. Siang itu Gaara mengenakan sweater berwarna biru _navy_ dengan bawahan jeans berwarna hitam tak lupa juga _Converse_ warna abu-abu bertengger manis di kedua kakinya. Hari ini boleh dibilang ia akan berkencan dengan salah seorang gadis yang sejak awal pertemuan mereka telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Dari jauh ia mendengar suara seorang gadis memanggil namanya dengan bersemangat. Gaara menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara tersebut berasal dan ia menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu berjalan dengan langkah riang datang menghampirinya. Jantungnya hampir saja melompat keluar saat ia melihat Sakura berdiri di dekatnya. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja.

Dengan _peach_ _flare skirt_ _,_ _long sleeve v-neck_ berwarna merah _maroon_ _,_ dan _oxford platform pink_ , Sakura sukses membuat dirinya tampak berbeda hari ini. Tak lupa dengan _sling bag kate spade_ favoritnya.

"Hai. Maaf membuatmu menungguku," kata Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Gaara mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali saat melihat senyum Sakura. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang malaikat tersenyum dengan cantik. Manik jade Gaara terus bergerak mengamati Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat salah tingkah di depan laki-laki yang ia suka.

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini," ucap Gaara dengan lirih.

Sakura menatap Gaara dengan bingung. Baru saja ia mendengar Gaara memujinya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Eh? Barusan kau bilang apa?" tanya Sakura untuk memastikan kembali ucapan Gaara sebelumnya.

"Ah tidak apa. Lupakan. Kita mau kemana sekarang? Makan dulu atau jalan-jalan?" Gaara mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan dulu. Sudah lama aku ingin kesini," jawab Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Baiklah. Ayo jalan."

.

.

.

Sakura dan Gaara berjalan menyusuri jalanan di Shibuya berdua. Mereka keluar dari pintu timur Stasiun Shibuya dan menuju ke Shibuya Hikarie.

"Hari ini cerah sekali ya," kata Gaara sambil menatap langit yang terlihat biru dan bersih tanpa awan.

"Benar, tapi suhunya belum sepanas saat musim panas," timpal Sakura.

"Omong-omong, apa Sakura tidak ingin melihat Sakura?"

Sakura tertawa mendengar lelucon pertanyaan yang sudah ribuan kali ia dengar. "Pertanyaanmu ternyata sama saja dengan orang-orang lainnya."

"Ha.. ha.. ha.. Maafkan leluconku yang buruk. Saat mendengar namamu aku langsung teringat bunga Sakura di musim semi. Apa kau lahir saat musim semi?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kedua orang tuamu menamaimu Sakura."

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena mereka ingin melihatku berkembang menjadi pribadi yang menarik dan keberadaannya selalu dinantikan banyak orang," Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Gaara sekenanya.

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya. Keberadaanmu memang selalu dinantikan banyak orang. Termasuk aku," kata Gaara dengan santainya.

Pipi Sakura bersemu merah dalam sekejap saat ia mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Kau mencoba merayuku ya."

"Tidak. Aku hanya berkata apa adanya."

Keduanya kemudian terus berjalan dalam diam. Gaara berusaha merutuki kebodohannya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa mengerem mulutnya untuk tidak asal berbicara. Sedangkan Sakura berusaha mendinginkan pipinya yang terasa panas dan memerah karena ucapan Gaara.

"Ah omong-omong, apa kau memang sebelumnya ingin tinggal di Tokyo? Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan kuliah di USA?" Gaara kembali mencoba membuka topik pembicaaran lagi.

Sakura terdiam sejenak saat mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Jawaban dari pertanyaan Gaara adalah sebuah rahasia yang tidak akan ia ungkap dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Hm, aku hanya ingin mencoba merasakan tinggal dan hidup di tanah kelahiranku. Sepuluh hari setelah aku lahir kedua orang tuaku membawaku ke Los Angeles. Jadi aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Tokyo."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari Gaara.

 _Maaf Gaara aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu._

"Ah ya, kau sendiri bagaimana? Bukankah kedokteran di China juga tidak kalah maju dari Jepang?" kini Sakura yang melempar pertanyaan pada Gaara.

"Sebenarnya aku menyusul kakakku. Kakakku–Temari sedang melanjutkan studi spesialis disini. Jadi aku kuliah di Tokyo untuk menemaninya."

Sakura menjadi merasa bersalah saat mendengar jawaban Gaara. Ia datang ke Tokyo dengan terpaksa bersama Sasori, sedangkan Gaara dengan suka rela menemani kakaknya. "Wah, kau baik sekali sebagai adik. Kakakmu mengambil spesialis apa?"

"Ortopedi," jawab Gaara dengan singkat.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya lagi. "Hm, jangan-jangan Ayah dan Ibumu juga dokter ya? Apa benar?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

" _Well_ , begitulah."

"Sudah kuduga. Ternyata aku bertemu dengan salah seorang anak dari dinasti kedokteran."

Gaara tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Ayahku dokter spesialis jantung dan ibuku spesialis bedah."

"Wow keren sekali! Pasti kedua orang tuamu menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk sekolah ya." Sakura melongo. Ia selalu ingin menjadi dokter spesialis bedah, meskipun banyak yang menganggap remeh kemampuan perempuan di bidang bedah. Begitu ia mendengar ibunya Gaara adalah seorang _surgeon,_ semangatnya semakin berkobar.

"Sebenarnya ayah ibuku menikah dulu lalu sekolah dokter spesialis bersama-sama." Gaara menambahkan.

"Oh astaga!" Mulut Sakura menganga lebar takjub, "Apa kau nanti juga akan mencari istri seorang dokter?" Sakura lagi-lagi mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sangat polos pada Gaara.

"Mungkin saja. Kau 'kan juga calon dokter." Ujung bibir Gaara tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum tipis.

"Eh?"

"Kau mau es krim?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Gaara berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Laki-laki itu merutuki dirinya yang terlalu berterus terang di depan Sakura. Ia tidak mau terlihat sebagai lelaki tukang perayu.

 _Jaga mulutmu, Gaara._

.

.

.

Di Shibuya Hikarie tempat pertama yang keduanya tuju adalah stan kecil yang menjual _ice cone_ di lantai satu. Setelah mendapatkan pesanan masing-masing keduanya berjalan kembali memutari pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

"Kau merasa tidak kalau sedari tadi sepertinya banyak orang yang melihat kita?" tanya Sakura sambil mengamati beberapa pasang mata yang sedang melihatnya dengan Gaara.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka memperhatikan kita?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak merasa terlalu nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Kalau jadi pusat perhatianku, bagaimana? Masih merasa tidak nyaman juga?"

Alis Sakura mengerut sambil tertawa tak henti-henti. Tangannya memukul pelan pundak Gaara tanpa sengaja. "Kau ini sepertinya jago menggoda gadis ya. Sudah berapa banyak gadis yang kau goda seperti ini, huh?"

"Kau yang pertama. Tenang saja."

Semburat merah kembali muncul di pipi Sakura. "Bohong."

"Terserah kalau tidak percaya." Lagi-lagi Gaara menyahuti perkataan Sakura dengan santainya.

Selama beberapa saat suasana _awkward_ menyelimuti keduanya kembali. Hal itu selalu terjadi setelah Gaara menggoda Sakura. Padahal di dalam hati masing-masing diselimuti perasaan hangat yang nyaman. Gaara berjalan di sisi Sakura dalam diam. Apa ia keterlaluan menggoda gadis itu? Ia berusaha mengendalikan mulutnya tetapi gadis itu terlalu manis untuk tidak digoda.

.

.

.

Sakura menaiki tangga eskalator sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Aku duluan," ucap Gaara yang berjalan di depannya.

Meskipun Sakura sudah lama tidak di Jepang tapi ia tahu budaya di Jepang yang menaiki eskalator berdiri di sebelah kiri. Sedangkan sebelah kanan dibiarkan kosong—untuk mereka yang terburu-buru. Sakura menaiki eskalator setelah Gaara.

"Kalau begini bagaimana?"

Sakura terkikik geli. Gaara yang berada di depannya berdiri terbalik menghadap ke arah Sakura. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Hadap depan yang benar!"

"Aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain melihatmu lebih banyak dariku."

Sakura semakin tak bisa menahan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Gaara ternyata laki-laki yang sangat romantis.

" _Bytheway,_ sepertinya tinggiku hanya selehermu," ujar Sakura yang mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan kembali.

"Ya kau cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang wanita, Sakura. Tinggimu berapa?"

"173 sepertinya. Kau sendiri?"

"181. Kau tidak ingin jadi model? Kau 'kan cukup tinggi dan juga ya.. cantik di mataku."

"Berhenti memujiku begitu terus-menerus."

"Memang kenyataannya begitu."

"Kau tidak pernah melihat orang cantik sebelumnya ya?"

"Belum."

"Itu. Kau tidak melihat wanita itu cantik?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk poster Kiko Mizuhara di salah satu gerai toko sepatu.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau buta ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya."

Dan keduanya pun tergelak bersamaan.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir tiga jam berputar-putar di Shibuya Hikarie. Gaara mengajak Sakura makan di salah satu _buffet restaurant_ spesial _all you can eat_. Sakura merasa perutnya tidak enak sedari tadi hanya diam saja ketika harus berjalan-jalan selama tiga jam, perutnya mulai lapar, pikirnya. Sakura memakan daging sapi yang dibakar dengan lahap. Sakura mengambil dua potong daging sapi tanpa nasi. Sebenarnya ia cukup lapar dengan waktu tiga jam yang dihabiskan untuk berjalan-jalan, namun ia tak ingin Gaara melihatnya sebagai perempuan yang banyak makan.

Gaara terlihat kelaparan, ia asyik sendiri dengan mangkuk nasinya. Sakura memandang Gaara yang sedang memasukkan nasi dan tofu dalam mulutnya, melihat hal itu Sakura jadi terkikik geli.

"Kenapa?" Gaara yang merasa ada yang menatapnya menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan bingung.

"Kau lapar sekali ya?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum. Cara makan Gaara benar-benanr mengingatkannya pada anak kecil yang sedang kelaparan.

"Kau juga sepertinya lapar sekali. Separuh daging sudah kau habiskan sendiri," sindir Gaara sambil menahan tawa.

"Hey—bukan begitu! Kau juga ikut memakan daging." Sakura berkilah dengan cepat. Padahal sebenarnya memang ia hanya mengambil daging.

"Tidak apa. Aku ambilkan daging lagi kalau kau mau. Makanlah yang banyak. Akhir-akhir ini aku lihat kau semakin kurus saja."

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Gaara. Memang benar berat badannya turun dua kilogram saat ia sedang sibuk belajar untuk ujian. Apa itu berarti selama ini lelaki itu begitu memperhatikannya?

"Ya kalau begitu aku mau daging. Kalau boleh aku juga akan dengan senang hati menghabiskan cumi dan udang panggang yang Gaara ambil," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk mangkuk di depannya. Ia hanya ingin melihat reaksi Gaara ketika makanannya diambil.

Gaara tersenyum. "Habiskan semuanya. Aku senang kalau melihatmu makan dengan banyak."

Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil daging kembali. Sepeninggal Gaara, Sakura memegang dadanya perlahan. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya semakin lama semakin berdebar dengan kencang.

 _Maaf ya jantung. Hari ini kau menerima terlalu banyak adrenalin._

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Sakura berdiri menuju kasir. Perutnya terasa agak aneh. _Ah, mungkin karena aku makan terlalu banyak._

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gaara sambil menarik lengan Sakura.

Sakura melihat lengannya yang sedang dipegang Gaara. "Mmm ten.. tentu saja aku mau membayar makanan kita."

 _Oh my God. This is our first skinship._

Gaara melepaskan lengan Sakura dan menyuruh gadis itu duduk kembali.

"Sudah kubayar kok."

" _What?_ Kau curang, Gaara. Aku kan sudah bilang hari ini aku yang mentraktirmu makan," gerutu Sakura.

" _It's okay_. Sudah sewajarnya seorang _gentleman_ bersikap seperti ini"

Sakura mengerecutkan bibirnya. "Kau curang sekali. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu lagi."

" _It's easy_. Sering-sering jalan denganku saja," ujar Gaara

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali saat mendengar ucapan Gaara. Apa ini berarti akan ada kencan kencan selanjutnya dari Gaara?

Tiba-tiba saja dering ponsel Gaara berbunyi dengan keras "Sebentar ya. Aku angkat telepon dulu."

"Moshi-moshi. Ya?"

"Oh aku baru saja selesai makan. Kenapa? Kau mau titip sesuatu?"

"Astaga. Aku sampai lupa. Oke oke, sebentar lagi aku pulang. Ya ya. _Bye_."

Gaara menutup teleponnya dan memandang Sakura dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Mmm jadi begini Sakura..."

"Kau ada urusan lagi setelah ini?" Sakura memotong ucapan Gaara.

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, aku harus mengantarkan kakakku ke rumah temannya. Maaf ya."

"Tidak apa. Kalau begitu ayo pulang," ajak Sakura.

Keduanya berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan meninggalkan _restauran_ _t_ itu.

"Aku antar kau ke stasiun dulu," kata Gaara sambil menuruni eskalator.

"Kau langsung pulang saja. Bukankah mobilmu sudah kau parkir di mall ini?" tanya Sakura yang sedang berdiri di samping Gaara.

Gaara menggarukkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Padahal aku sudah berniat mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sungguh. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Maaf ya. Lain kali aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Jadi kapan lain kali itu, Gaara-s _enpai_?" Kali ini Sakura yang menggoda Gaara.

Gaara tertawa. "Rahasia. Kalau aku merindukanmu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Ah ya. Jangan memanggilku 'senpai' lagi—geli sekali aku mendengarmu memanggilku begitu," imbuh Gaara.

"Bukankah kau seniorku. Harusnya aku minta maaf sudah dengan tidak sopan hanya memanggilmu dengan nama. Maafkan kelalaianku Gaara-senpai." Sakura membungkukkan badannya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hentikan, Sakura."

Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Oke oke. Omong-omong kau parkir di lantai berapa?"

"Di _basement_. Jadi aku harus turun satu lantai lagi."

"Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak. Aku harus mengantarkan tuan putri ke stasiun dengan selamat."

"Berhenti menggodaku, Gaara-senpai," ujar Sakura sambil memukul lengan Gaara dengan ringan.

Keduanya keluar dari Shibuya Hikarie sambil tertawa. Tanpa keduanya sadari dari jauh ada seseorang yang mengikuti keduanya dengan tidak senang.

.

.

.

Setelah Gaara mengantarkannya hingga ke stasiun, Sakura duduk di kursi tunggu sambil menunggu keretanya datang. Sakura memakai _cardigan_ yang daritadi hanya dibawanya. Gadis itu memegang perutnya yang terasa tidak enak sedari tadi. Pikirnya itu hanya karena dia lapar, tapi setelah makan rasa sakitnya justru semakin menjadi-jadi. Selama berjam-jam kencan dengan Gaara, Sakura menahan rasa sakitnya sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak ingin acara kencan pertama mereka hancur.

Namun saat ini Sakura sendiri. Ia tidak perlu pura-pura tidak terjadi apapun dengan tubuhnya. Sakura merasa perutnya kram dan ia tak sanggup berdiri. Tangannya yang menyangga perutnya yang terasa diremas-remas hingga mulai merasa bulir-bulir keringat mengucur dari rambut merah jambunya yang dikuncir kuda. Sakura mulai mengingat-ingat sekarang tanggal berapa.

 _Jangan-jangan…_

Sakura membongkar isi tasnya untuk mencari _pouch_ kecil berisi obat yang biasa ia bawa. Gadis itu menghela nafas saat ia tidak bisa menemukan _pouch_ obat yang ia cari di dalam tas. Sepertinya hari ini ia terlalu _excited_ hingga melupakan barang wajib yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahinya.

Sakura mulai memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia sadar betul ia akan menjadi sangat lemah bila dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sakura membuka ponselnya dan mengetikkan angka satu yang merupakan panggilan cepat untuk Sasori. Tapi menunggu Sasori hanya akan menghabiskan waktu. Bisa jadi saat Sasori menjemputnya, Sakura sudah pingsan duluan. Tak ada lagi yang bisa gadis itu pikirkan selain untuk segera pulang ke apartemennya. Dengan naik kereta.

Lima menit sebelum keretanya datang, dengan kondisi pelipisnya yang berkeringat dan perutnya yang kram, Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju garis kuning. Sakura menunggu sambil mencengkeram perutnya yang makin lama makin terasa sakit. Badannya tak sanggup lagi berdiri tegak dan hanya sanggup membungkuk untuk menyangga perutnya yang terasa diremas-remas semakin keras.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan ada tangan yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan mengikatkan jaket jeans berwarna hitam di pinggangnya.

Sakura dalam keadaan yang kesakitan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang laki-laki menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

"Menunggu kereta sepertimu," jawab lelaki itu. Jelas sekali laki-laki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dimaksud Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas panjang sambil menatap laki-laki itu bingung. "Itu bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

Sasuke menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak pelan. Untungnya hari itu hari Minggu dan jalanan dalam kondisi lengang. Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menolak keinginan kakaknya.

 _Sasuke, belikan aku sushi di Shibuya yang biasa kau beli. Aku ingin sekali makan sushi, please. Jangan lama-lama ya._

Seharian ini Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar mengabdikan dirinya untuk Uchiha Itachi. Setelah menjemputnya di bandara, Sasuke membawa kakaknya ke istana Uchiha. Tak disangka Itachi justru meminta sebuah permintaan konyol yang membuat Sasuke benar-benar lelah hari itu. Sasuke tidak habis pikir kenapa Itachi tidak mengatakan kalau ingin makan sushi saat di jalan—tentu Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot dari bandara ke rumah lalu harus keluar lagi. Sudah cukup Itachi menganggu _weekend_ nya sejak kemarin.

Dan saat ini Sasuke sudah berpindah tempat dengan cepat di Shibuya Hikarie. Itachi memang sangat norak. Sushi sekarang sudah menjadi makanan internasional yang dapat ditemukan dimanapun. _Kenapa tidak pergi sendiri saja dengan teman-temannya sih?_

Sasuke menaiki eskalator sambil menggerutu di dalam hati. Raut mukanya yang putih terlihat pucat tak bersemangat. Rambut _raven_ nya terlihat acak-acakan. Mata hitamnya melihat lurus ke atas mencari _restaurant_ kesukaannya dan Itachi yang rasa sushinya tak pernah berubah.

Dalam kondisi _mood_ yang berantakan, siapapun tentu tak akan bisa tak melihat warna _pink_ di mall yang sedang lengang. Tangan kiri Sasuke mencengkram bagian kiri eskalator dan menatap ke eskalator dengan arah sebaliknya.

 _Dengan siapa lagi Sakura Woods saat ini?_

Sakura terlihat tidak biasa dengan _peach flare skirt_ dan _long sleeve v-neck_ merah _maroon_ dan rambutnya yang diikat rapi ke belakang. Lehernya yang terekspos menampilkan kulit putihnya khas perempuan Jepang. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh Sasuke bisa melihat laki-laki itu membawa _cradigan_ putih yang jelas-jelas milik perempuan. Sasuke tak bisa menampik Sakura terlihat sangat manis siang itu.

 _Lagi-lagi berambut merah._

Eskalator yang membawa Sasuke ke atas mulai mendekat dengan Sakura dan teman 'rambut merahnya' yang turun ke bawah. Semakin dekat, pandangan Sasuke tak lepas dari Sakura yang bahkan tak melihat siapapun. Dari arah yang sangat dekat Sasuke dapat melihat juniornya di klub berkuda itu sedang tertawa dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah di depannya. Sakura hanya melihat orang di depannya yang menghadap kearahnya—menghadap ke belakang saat menuruni eskalator. Keduanya saling berhadapan bahkan di eskalator seperti tidak ingin kehilangan momen sedetik pun. Satu hal yang Sasuke simpulkan adalah tentu hubungan keduanya bukan hubungan yang biasa-biasa saja.

Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke semakin sebal hari ini. Dan seketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengubah arah tujuannya.

 _End of flashback_

.

.

.

"Rokmu ada bercak warna merah." Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan napas laki-laki itu. Bau _citrus_ dan _fruity_ menguar dari tubuh Sasuke yang mendekat padanya. "Sebaiknya jangan banyak bergerak."

Sakura sudah menduga ini yang akan terjadi. Ia daritadi tak berani ke kamar mandi karena tak ingin siap jika ia harus mendapati hari Minggu yang indah ini berakhir kelabu. Ia sedang menstruasi. Tentu saja.

Sakura yang merasakan sakit di perutnya, keringat yang menetes, roknya yang terkena bercak darah menstruasi dan perasaan kaku karena berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Sasuke membuatnya benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa diam tak berkutik. Pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana.

"Keretanya sudah datang, ayo masuk." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kereta.

Saat itu juga Sakura sama sekali tak ada pilihan untuk menolak apalagi berlaku kasar. Ia tak lagi memedulikan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang dan membawakan jaket untuknya untuk menutupi roknya yang terkena bercak darah menstruasinya.

Kereta yang dari stasiun Shibuya menuju ke apartemennya yang letaknya dekat kampus memakan waktu cukup lama. Stasiun Shibuya ke stasiun Ikebukuro lalu baru ke stasiun Hongosanchome total menghabiskan waktu sekitar empat puluh menit lebih dengan stasiun-stasiun kecil lainnya. Artinya Sakura harus menghabiskan waktu di dalam kereta dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebenarnya ia tak keberatan harus berlama-lama dengan Sasuke. Sejauh ini, tak ada yang salah dengan laki-laki itu. Dia juga tampan. Namun kondisi Sakura saat ini menurutnya sangat memalukan. Sakura rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam.

"Sepertinya kereta sedang padat. Apa berdiri tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke berkata pelan pada Sakura. Suara Sasuke yang berat membuat Sakura merinding.

Benar saja, saat ini sudah hampir pukul lima dan kereta sedang ramai. Sakura justru tak ingin duduk di kursi kereta karena bercak darahnya akan menempel di roknya bahkan di jaket milik Sasuke akan lebih banyak. "Hm. Tidak apa-apa," ujar Sakura sekenanya. "Aku mau berdiri saja." Sakura menambahkan.

Uchiha Sasuke tahu betul apa yang dimaksud gadis di sebelahnya ini. Tangan Sakura masih di genggamannya dan tak ada tanda-tanda keberatan dari Sakura. Paling tidak Sakura tidak memasang 'tembok' yang tinggi padanya seperti saat perkenalan klub berkuda pertama kali.

"Pegangan yang kuat. Aku di belakangmu." Lagi-lagi suara berat yang berbisik di telinga Sakura membuatnya bergidik. Entah sihir apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, namun Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju sejak tadi.

Kereta yang membawa Sakura sebenarnya memakan waktu yang cukup lama, Sakura sendiri tak tahu apa dia sanggup bertahan berdiri dalam kondisi seperti ini, kereta yang cukup ramai dan laki-laki asing di belakangnya. Sakura hanya ingin duduk namun sepanjang yang ia lihat kursinya penuh, lagipula ia tidak ingin mengotori jaket milik Sasuke. Mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu tahu bahwa ia sedang menstruasi saja rasanya malu setengah mati apalagi kalau sampai jaketnya kotor terkena bercak darahnya.

Sakura Woods dapat merasakan badan tegap Sasuke yang tinggi berdiri di belakangnya. Tanpa harus menoleh ke belakang, Sakura dapat merasakan badannya yang kecil seperti dapat terlindungi badan Sasuke.

Andai Sakura tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke ke Shibuya membawa mobil. Andai Sakura tahu bahwa tujuan Uchiha Sasuke ke Shibuya untuk membelikan Itachi sushi. Andai Sakura tahu seorang Sakura Woods mampu mengubah arah tujuan Uchiha Sasuke hari itu.

"Aku boleh tanya sesuatu, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara yang tidak terlalu keras namun terdengar mantap menyelidik. "Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan berpergian dengan kereta, bukan begitu?" tanya Sakura menusuk.

"Kau belum kenal Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan lelaki di belakangnya. Ia tak ingin membalas ucapan Sasuke. Beberapa menit dalam kondisi yang sangat dekat—meski tak berhadapan secara langsung—Sakura harus mengakui bahwa ia sama sekali tidak panik. Kedua mata emeraldnya memandang jejeran manusia-manusia di depannya dan Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya nyaman.

Keduanya berdiri dalam kondisi membelakangi. Uchiha Sasuke dapat mencium wangi parfum _cherry blossom_ dari tubuh Sakura. Rambutnya yang diikat kuda menampilkan leher Sakura yang berkeringat. Di dalam kereta yang dingin seperti ini, pasti Sakura sedang merasakan sakit, pikir Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mulutnya tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia tak ingin ucapannya menyakiti Sakura yang sedang kesakitan. Di rumahnya memang tak ada perempuan, namun Sasuke cukup paham apa yang terjadi pada seorang perempuan yang sedang menstruasi.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya memikirkan bagaimana membuat perempuan keras kepala di depannya ini bisa menuruti kata-katanya hanya untuk hari ini. Kereta dalam keadaan ramai, tak ada tempat duduk yang tersedia, Sakura yang sedang kesakitan dan tidak nyaman. Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit dan Sakura masih bertahan dalam posisi seperti tadi. Sakura makin terlihat pucat dengan tangan kiri yang memegang perutnya erat. Sakura boleh tetap diam, tapi Sasuke tahu ia sedang kesakitan.

Sasuke yang masih berada di belakang Sakura sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak mendekap perempuan di depannya. "Sakura, diamlah disini sebentar."

Selama beberapa menit dalam diam, lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu di telinganya, pelan dan mantap. Kalimat yang sederhana tapi membuat Sakura bergidik. "Mau kemana?"

Sakura menanggapi ucapan Sasuke dengan cepat. Ia tidak sadar bahwa secara tidak langsung pertanyaannya menandakan ia tak ingin Sasuke pergi barang sedetik pun.

"Sebentar saja. Kau tetap disini." Sasuke melangkah pergi dari Sakura dengan meninggalkan tepukan menenangkan di pundak Sakura.

Dari jarak yang tidak jauh Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke berbicara dengan laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk di dekat pintu kereta. Sakura melihat Sasuke tersenyum singkat dan berbicara dengan singkat yang berakhir dengan laki-laki tersebut mengangguk-angguk.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. "Duduklah disana."

"Apa?"

"Orang itu sudah akan turun. Sebentar lagi stasiun Ikebukuro—dan ia tidak keberatan untuk memberikan tempatnya untukmu."

Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Jadi yang Sasuke lakukan tadi…

"Tapi aku tidak ingin duduk." Sakura berucap singkat.

"Tapi kau kesakitan—sampai keringat dingin daritadi. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa, jadi jangan menolak."

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu sekali lagi tertegun dengan ucapan Sasuke. Apa sedari tadi Sasuke memikirkannya? Apa sedari tadi Sasuke memperhatikannya? Bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa tahu? "Iya. Terima kasih."

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju ke satu tempat duduk yang tadi ditempati seorang laki-laki paruh baya. Ia bersikeras berdiri karena tidak ingin membuat jaket jeans Sasuke terkena bercak-bercak merah—meskipun ia tahu jaket itu terlihat sangat tebal.

Setelah memastikan Sakura duduk dengan nyaman, Sasuke mencari tempat terdekat dengan Sakura walaupun ia harus berdiri. Setelah ini kereta akan berhenti di stasiun besar dan akan banyak penumpang yang turun. Sejujurnya Sakura ingin Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

Tak lama setelahnya kereta berhenti di stasiun Ikebukuro. Laki-laki paruh baya yang keluar dari kereta diberi senyum ramah oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di depan Sakura. Banyak penumpang yang turun dan Sasuke mendapat tempat duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Terima kasih ya." Sakura berkata singkat bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.

"Hm."

"Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" Sakura menoleh ke arah kirinya dan berkata pelan pada Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Sakura mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke dan berbisik di telinganya. "Apa yang tadi kau katakan pada laki-laki paruh baya yang tadi duduk disini? Bagaimana bisa dia merelakan tempat duduknya untukku?"

Perempuan di sebelahnya ini terlihat menggemaskan. Sasuke tak tahan untuk tak mengerjainya. Ia pun mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga Sakura. "Permisi Pak. Maaf apakah boleh perempuan yang berdiri dan memegangi perutnya itu duduk disini? Itu istri saya, dan ia sedang hamil muda," Sasuke menjauh dari Sakura, "Dan ternyata ia turun di stasiun Ikebukuro—kebetulan sekali, bukan?"

Sasuke mengatakan semua kalimat itu dengan ringan, tanpa beban. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya. Ia hanya bisa diam tak menanggapi Sasuke. Namun yang ia tahu, pipinya memerah.

"Kalau ingin tidur, tidur saja. Masih sepuluh menit lagi." Uchiha Sasuke berkata pelan.

Sakura memang merasa lelah dan ingin tidur tapi dengan perut kram dan serasa diperas seperti ini mana bisa ia tidur. Apalagi di sebelahnya ada Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura merasa tak nyaman. Sakura hanya menoleh ke arah Sasuke tanpa berucap apapun.

Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah Sakura. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke paham apa yang dipikirkan Sakura. Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura, "Tidurlah di pundakku—aku akan pura-pura tak tahu!"

Sontak Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan memukul lengan Sasuke pelan. Ia tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin memiliki _sense of humor_ seperti ini. Ia sangat lelah dan perutnya masih sangat sakit. Sakura mengerti bahwa ucapan Sasuke tadi maksudnya untuk tidak perlu ragu jika tertidur di pundak Sasuke. Artinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke menginjinkan Sakura untuk tidur di pundaknya. Dasar Uchiha.

Andai Sakura Woods tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mengeluarkan _joke_ remeh seperti itu kepada siapapun. Namun hanya padanya, Sasuke melakukannya. Sekuat apapun Sakura menahan sakit dan lelahnya, akhirnya kepalanya jatuh di pundak Sasuke. Sadar atau tidak, tapi perkataan Sasuke membuatnya tenang kalau-kalau ia tak sengaja terlelap di pundaknya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura Woods merasa tidak perlu bersikap kuat di depan orang lain.

.

.

.

"Hallo! Ini adalah kotak suara Sakura, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut."

"Hallo! Ini adalah kotak suara Sakura, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut."

"Hallo! Ini adalah kotak suara Sakura, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut."

"Hallo! Ini adalah kotak suara Sakura, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut."

"Hallo! Ini adalah kotak suara Sakura, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut."

"Apa-apaan Sakura. Bisa-bisanya dia tidak menjawab ponselnya. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?"

Di dalam apartemen sederhana di dekat Todai, Sasori Haruno mendesah sebal. Sudah pukul lima sore dan adiknya tak ada kabar. Ia berjanji pulang sebelum pukul tujuh dan hingga saat ini belum menghubunginya. Memangnya dia sedang melakukan apa saja?

Pukul tujuh malam masih beberapa jam lagi, namun ketika dihubungi seharusnya dia mengangkatnya. "Harus berapa kali aku menelponnya? Kenapa tidak diangkat sejak tadi? apa saja yang dia lakukan sejak tadi?"

Bayangan Sakura berkencan hingga lupa dengan ponselnya, hingga lupa waktu, hingga lupa harus pulang ke rumah. Oh astaga, Sasori hanya ingin ada yang memberitahunya bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja.

 _AH! Ino Yamanaka pasti tahu sesuatu!_

Secepat kilat Sasori menekan nomor ponsel Ino. Seorang Ino Yamanaka akan menjawab panggilan dengan cepat bukan?

" _Moshi moshi.._ "

"Ino? Kau tahu Sakura pergi kemana? Dengan siapa? Si rambut merah itu kah? Mereka pergi kemana?"

Ino Yamanaka dibuat terdiam mendengar suara lelaki tampan yang melemparinya pertanyaan sangat banyak. Dasar _sister complex._

"Hey Ino, katakan sesuatu! Jangan diam saja!" Sasori sekali lagi menambahkan ucapannya pada Ino.

"Sakura ke Shibuya, dengan senior di jurusannya yang tampan dan pintar. Apalagi yang ingin kau tahu?" Ino memutar matanya sebal. "Kau ini kenapa _sih_?"

"Dia bilang akan pulang sebelum pukul tujuh tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Apa kau bisa menghubunginya?"

Ino berkacak pinggang, ia tidak habis pikir dengan manusia satu ini. "Oh astaga Sasori! Ini baru pukul lima dan kau sudah heboh sendiri Sakura belum pulang?" Ino mendesah sebal, "Sakura bukan orang yang akan melupakan janjinya. Dan kau tahu sendiri Sakura selalu mengaktifkan ponselnya. Bila ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi bisa jadi baterainya habis atau sedang di tempat yang tidak boleh menghidupkan ponsel kan?"

"Jadi?" Sasori tidak paham.

Di suatu _weekend_ yang indah, seorang lelaki tampan yang menyebalkan menelponnya karena takut kehilangan adiknya. "Jadi, kau hubungi aku kalau Sakura belum tiba di apartemen setelah pukul tujuh. Hey kau tenanglah—ini masih pukul lima, oke? _Bye_!"

Ino menutup telponnya dengan paksa meninggalkan Sasori yang masih termenung tidak paham.

.

.

.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku-akan-mengantarkanmu-pulang."

"Tidak. Pulanglah."

"Kau sedang sakit."

"Lalu?"

"Diamlah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Sakura Woods dan Uchiha Sasuke telah melewati tiga puluh menit lebih yang panjang dari Shibuya hingga Hongosanchome. Anehnya, beberapa saat setelah turun dari kereta, keduanya terus-menerus berdebat untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Dan semuanya dilakukan di jalan. Sambil berjalan. Dengan banyak mata memandang.

"Apa masalahmu Uchiha Sasuke? Berhenti mengikutiku!"

"Kau ini sangat aneh."

"Apa?" Sakura mengernyit bingung. Laki-laki ini aneh sekali. Tampaknya ia tak mengerti bahasa manusia. Sakura tak akan membiarkan Sasuke tahu tempat tinggalnya. Tidak. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu. "Kau yang aneh!"

"Kau sedang sakit—kau tahu kan? Aku hanya ingin mengantarkanmu sampai ke depan rumah." Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak punya maksud apapun. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sakura sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

"Cukup Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura berhenti. Kali ini ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke dengarkan aku. Terima kasih telah menolongku—dan memperlakukan aku dengan sangat baik!"

Dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh, dari sudut matanya, Uchiha Sasuke dapat melihat ada motor dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka. Sedangkan perempuan di depannya terus saja mengoceh tanpa bisa dikendalikan. "Sakura—"

"Dengarkan aku! Tugasmu sudah selesai. Sekarang aku akan pulang ke rumah dan kau tidak perlu membuntuti aku, aku tahu jalan pulangku, dan silahkan kau—ARGH!"

Uchiha Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura sekuat tenaga. Benar saja, motor berkecepatan tinggi itu mengenai Sakura. Sakura merasa ada tangan kuat yang melingkari tubuhnya. Tangan kiri Sasuke melingkari pinggang Sakura dan tangan kanan menarik tangannya. Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh perempuan itu sedikit berkeringat. Ah, Sakura pasti masih merasa sakit.

"Diamlah. Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Sakura masih syok dengan motor yang hampir menyerempetnya. Sementara itu ucapan Sasuke terdengar sebagai sebuah perintah yang membuatnya hanya mengangguk-angguk cepat.

.

.

.

Sakura Woods berdiri di depan apartemennya dengan hati berdebar kencang. Tidak seharusnya ia membiarkan ada orang lain yang tahu bahwa ia tinggal disini. Tapi kejadian yang tidak beres sedari tadi membuatnya menjadi tidak bisa mengendalikan semuanya.

"Ini apartemenku, jadi Uchiha Sasuke silahkan kau pulang dari sini. Terima kasih banyak."

"Masuklah dulu."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Laki-laki ini posesif sekali. Sakura membuka kunci pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam perlahan-lahan berharap Sasori tidak menyadari kepulangannya. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja, terima kasih Sasuke. Pulanglah."

"Baiklah. Selamat beristirahat."

"Iya."

"Sakura? Sakura? Kau sudah pulang? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat berjalan beberapa langkah dari depan apartemen Sakura, ada suara laki-laki dari dalam apartemen itu yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Sakura, kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Halo readers, maafkan kami baru update dua bulan setelah chapter terakhir :(**

 **Chapter ini pun sudah dibuat jauh-jauh hari namun ya begitulah baru bisa di update hari ini... Lyonia sudah selesai sidang dan segala macamnya dan tinggal wisuda! Yey! Dan doakan Venusa untuk segera keluar dari lembah hitam dunia coass ya :')**

 **Terimakasih yang sebelumnya sudah mereview, follow dan favorite. Terima kasih telah setia menunggu fanfic ini~**

 **Kami tunggu review kalian untuk selanjutnya. Don't be a silent reader!**

 **Kamu jadi #teamsasuke atau #teamgaara nih? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**_IRRESISTIBLE IS COMING!_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Irresistible ® Venusa Rays dan Lyonia Avilura.

* * *

.

.

 **Irresistible**

 **CHAPTER** **6** **\- Secret (3)**

by Lyonia Avilura and Venusa Rays

Romance/Drama

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Alternate Timeline, maybe out of character

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau tinggal dengan siapa?"

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartemennya. Haruskah mimpi buruknya datang dalam waktu sedekat ini? Haruskah rahasia yang baru ia simpan selama 4 bulan terakhir ini terkuak begitu saja?

"Sakura, kenapa kau..." Rambut merah Sasori menyembul dari balik pintu. Kalimat Sasori menggantung di udara saat melihat ada sosok lain berdiri di samping Sakura.

Sasori muncul di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke petang itu. Celana olahraga warna hitam yang lusuh, kaos oblong lengan panjang dan muka kusut dengan matanya yang sedikit berkantung. Namun dengan kondisi seperti itu, Ino pun justru akan berteriak histeris melihat muka polos Sasori.

Mata cokelat Sasori yang tadinya malas justru terlihat tajam menyelidik menatap laki-laki yang bersama adiknya. Ia tahu betul bahwa yang ada di hadapannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ketua klub berkuda yang tampannya sangat fenomenal.

Sakura yang berada di samping Sasuke, bergerak perlahan ke arah Sasori. Dari jarak yang hanya beberapa senti satu sama lain, ia dapat merasakan aura menusuk dari Sasuke dan Sasori. Keduanya bertatap-tatapan dalam diam.

Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya memandang Sasori dengan tatapan semuanya-kuserahkan-padamu. Sasori yang paham bahwa Sakura tidak dalam kondisi yang baik juga tidak ingin bertanya macam-macam saat ini.

Sakura berdiri di depan Sasori tanpa ingin saling memerkenalkan satu sama lain. "Aku masuk dulu, Sasuke. Terima kasih banyak."

Dengan setengah berlari Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemen, lalu ia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Rasanya ia ingin bersembunyi dari siapapun yang ada di dunia ini.

 _Lagi-lagi berambut merah._

.

.

.

Suasana apartemen Woods bersaudara petang itu sangat panas. Sasori dan Sasuke masih diam dan memandang satu sama lain—agak mengerikan, sama sekali tidak romantis. Sasori memandang lelaki di depannya dengan kikuk. Ia tahu lelaki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seluruh Todai mengenalnya, dan tidak terkecuali dirinya. Fakta bahwa lelaki itu berdiri di depan apartemennya membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Setelah beberapa saat suasana _awkward_ menyelimuti mereka berdua, Sasori memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mengantar Sakura, sampai jumpa," ucap Sasori sambil menutup pintu apartemennya.

Sasori terus mendorong pintu apartemennya, tapi pintu itu tidak mau menutup.

Lalu kedua matanya melihat ada kaki bersepatu kets mengganjal di pintu. Lelaki itu menghela nafas.

Mata malas Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan cepat. "Bisa tolong kau angkat kakimu sebentar?"

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak ingin menuruti perintah Sasori. Kepalanya berpikir keras, sepertinya ia pernah melihat laki-laki berambut merah ini di kampus, tapi siapa?

"Haruno Sasori."

 _AH, yang dulu sepayung berdua dengan Sakura seusai welcome party klub berkuda!_ "Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu. Bila Sakura tinggal dengan laki-laki ini, maka ia harus tahu siapa laki-laki ini sebenarnya,

"Salam kenal," sahut Sasori singkat. Sasori mulai sebal dengan sikap manusia sok tampan ini. Kakinya mengganjal pintu, lalu sekarang memerkenalkan diri, setelah ini apalagi?

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sakura?" Nada suara Sasuke terdengar begitu dingin.

Sasori tahu cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan menanyakan hal ini padanya, namun sedari tadi ia memutar otaknya, Sasori tetap tidak dapat menemukan jawaban yang pas.

 _Aku harus menjawab apa?_

"Sakura adalah saudaraku." Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasori. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah saudaranya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya denganmu?" _Sakura Woods dan Haruno Sasori, bahkan dari namanya pun tidak ada korelasinya sama sekali._

Sasori menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu kebohongan adiknya itu akan menjadi serumit ini. Sasori merasa mengelabui seorang Uchiha Sasuke juga tidak ada gunanya. Laki-laki dengan kekuatan dan kekuasaan seperti Sasuke adalah orang yang paling dihindari Sasori. Mungkin jika ia menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik.

"Masuklah." Sasori membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar untuk seorang Uchiha.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke memasuki apartemen Sakura. Ia melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang telah disediakan. Sasuke memandang apartemen yang seukuran dua kali kamar tidurnya yang luas. Apartemen ini berada di lingkungan area kampus, bisa dibilang yang paling dekat bahkan dapat dijangkau dengan berjalan kaki. Harga sewanya pasti mahal. Bila apartemen ini hanya ditinggali mereka berdua, artinya mereka berdua dari keluarga berada, bahkan terbilang sangat kaya.

"Duduklah di sofa itu." Sasori mengarahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa di depan televisi sedangkan Sasori melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur.

" _Orange juice or apple juice?_ " tanya Sasori sembari membuka pintu kulkas

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kau saja."

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki kanannya. Ia tidak ingin minum apapun, ia hanya ingin tahu siapa Sasori sebenarnya. Mengapa begitu banyak manusia berambut merah di sekitar Sakura.

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk dengan tenang di sofa sambil mengamati sekelilingnya. Apartemen ini terbilang besar bila hanya ditempati mereka berdua. Seperti baru ditempati, karena belum banyak barang. Ada tiga ruangan yang menurut Sasuke adalah kamar. Satu untuk Sakura, satu untuk Sasori, dan satu lagi untuk tamu yang berkunjung. Sedangkan ruang tamu, dapur, dan ruang makan sangat luas karena tidak ada sekat. Apartemen ini didominasi warna putih, namun beberapa sudut diberi warna abu-abu tua yang makin menampilkan kesan luas. Di ujung bagian ruang makan sepertinya ada balkon yang dapat melihat keluar. Tidak terlalu banyak barang, namun ada akuarium berukuran sedang dengan ikan-ikan yang berwarna-warni dan air yang jernih. Ada pula dua kayu-kayu berdiri yang sepertinya digunakan untuk melukis. Tak jauh dari sana ada beberapa kanvas berukuran sesuai dengan kayu-kayu berdiri itu yang masih terbungkus plastik.

Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan bahwa penghuni apartemen ini menyukai seni. Bila Sakura mahasiswa kedokteran, maka Sasori kemungkinan adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni. Atau bisa jadi Sakura suka melukis.

Untuk beberapa detik Sasuke memikirkan kemungkinan ia akan belajar melukis jika benar kanvas-kanvas ini adalah milik Sakura.

"Harga sewa apartemen disini berapa?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Karena dapur dan ruang tamu tidak dipisah sekat apapun, Sasori yang masih sibuk membuat jus pun terlihat dari tempat Sasuke duduk. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu?" Sasuke tidak paham.

"Apartemen ini pemberian orang tua kami." Sasori menyahut cuek. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Uchiha Sasuke bisa sebegini cerewet.

Bukan sewa apartemen, namun membeli apartemen di dekat Todai. Pasti orang tua mereka adalah orang kaya.

Sasuke bergumam dalam hati. _Orang tua? Saudara seperti apa sebenarnya mereka berdua?_

Sasuke melihat dinding-dinding apartemen yang polos tanpa hiasan apapun. Matanya berhenti di depan meja akuarium yang terdapat banyak pigora yang tertumpuk dalam posisi berdiri—siap akan dipasang.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Sasuke dapat melihat empat orang dalam sebuah pigora. Tampak seperti ayah, ibu, dan kedua anaknya sekitar umur sepuluh tahun; laki-laki dan perempuan. Meskipun tidak begitu jelas, tapi Sasuke yakin anak perempuan di foto itu adalah Sakura kecil dengan rambut merahnya yang persis sama dengan Sasori. Foto ibu di pigora itu tampak seperti bukan orang Jepang; rambutnya tidak seperti rambut orang Asia. Sedangkan di sampingnya adalah sosok suaminya yang terlihat seperti orang Jepang kebanyakan. Bahkan Sasuke mengakui pria di foto itu masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang tidak muda.

Ada begitu banyak pigora yang tertumpuk rapi di depan meja akuarium. Pigora di sebelahnya malah tampak lebih membingungkan. Ada foto dua bayi berumur tiga tahun yang berdiri di taman. Sasuke tak begitu yakin laki-laki atau perempuan, namun rambut keduanya sama-sama merah; pasti salah satunya adalah Sasori.

Uchiha Sasuke mulai berspekulasi berbagai kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi.

Sasori dan Sakura adalah saudara sepupu.

Sasori atau Sakura adalah saudara tiri; salah satu dari mereka adalah anak angkat.

Sasori dan Sakura adalah adik kakak tidak sedarah.

Sasori dan Sakura adalah…

"Sasuke, ini jusmu. Aku sedang ingin jus jeruk, jadi sekalian saja kubuatkan untukmu."

Suara Sasori membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Terima kasih." Sasuke yang biasanya pasti akan kesal dengan ucapan Sasori yang menyebalkan. Jadi ia membuatkan jus jeruk ini karena ada Sasuke sebagai tamu atau memang ia ingin jus jeruk?

Uchiha Sasuke meminum jus jeruk buatan Sasori. Untuk ukuran laki-laki seumuran dengannya, keahlian membuat jus Sasori patut diacungi jempol. _Pasti sudah terbiasa di dapur sejak kecil._

"Sasori, pigora-pigora itu tidak dipasang?"

Sasori menoleh sedikit ke arah pigora di depan meja akuarium. "Ah, iya kami akan memasangnya akhir pekan saja—kau tahu kan tugas-tugas kuliah sangat banyak untuk mahasiswa baru."

"Kami…?" Sasuke masih tidak paham dengan kata demi kata yang Sasori ucapkan. Tampak seperti _clue_ , namun hingga detik ini Uchiha Sasuke yang pintar pun tak bisa menebak hubungan seperti apa yang dimiliki keduanya.

Sasori menghela napas panjang. "Minumlah jus jeruknya hingga habis."

Sasuke ikut menghela napas panjang. _Kenapa bertele-tele sekali manusia ini, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa dia ini sebenarnya._ "Hn."

Gelas jus jeruk Sasuke bersih tak bersisa. Sasuke ingin tahu jawaban yang sejak tadi di _delay_ oleh Sasori. Namun sebenarnya sejak tadi sore saat di kereta tenggorokannya sudah sangat kering.

Haruno Sasori mendongak melihat jam dinding. Sakura sudah lama di kamar, sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan keluar. Ia sudah harus cepat keluar dari sini.

"Aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi jangan bertanya lebih banyak atau memberitahukan ini pada siapapun." Pandangan mata Sasori mendadak tegas.

"Hn."

"Sakura adalah adikku."

Sasuke mengerjap tidak percaya. "Adik? Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah kalian….?"

"Aku dan Sakura adalah saudara kembar."

.

.

.

Sasori mengetuk pelan kamar adiknya.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari sang empunya kamar. Sasori memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar adiknya dan mendapati sang adik berbaring diatas kasur dengan selimut tebal menutupi seluruh badannya, dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori sembari duduk di samping ranjang Sakura.

Sakura menyembulkan kepalanya perlahan dari balik selimut. Gadis itu terdiam sambil memandangi Sasori yang menatapnya penuh dengan perhatian. Sakura menghela nafas kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sakit?" Sasori meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sakura.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Perutku sakit. Dan aku kedinginan—sepertinya aku mandi terlalu lama tadi."

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Sakura merasa hatinya luar biasa berantakan. Kencan dengan Gaara. Bertemu Sasuke. Bersama Sasuke di kereta. Bersama Sasuke di kereta dalam kondisi…. Sasuke bertemu Sasori… lalu… lalu…

Sakura hanya ingin menangis saja. Ia menstruasi hingga merembes di roknya. Dan yang menolongnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Kami-sama…_

Bahkan ketika Sakura tidak mengenal Sasuke pun ia tetap sangat malu dengan kejadian itu. Belum lagi tadi…

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Gadis itu tidak tahu mau bersikap seperti bagaimana lagi. Sakura merasa seperti ditelanjangi di depan publik. Ia tidak menyangka ada seseorang yang tahu rahasianya dalam kurun waktu yang sangat dekat. Bahkan belum ada satu semester ia menghabiskan waktu di Tokyo tetapi rahasianya terkuak begitu saja.

Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia merasa benar-benar sangat malu. Malu akan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu menimpa dirinya. Sakura juga merasa marah dengan dirinya sendiri hingga ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Lamunannya buyar untuk saat ini. "Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum."

Sakura memandang Sasori disampingnya dengan tatapan nanar. Sasori tidak bertanya apapun. Sasuke sudah pulang dan ia tahu Sasori telah membereskan semuanya. Atau tidak?

Entahlah.

Seandainya daridulu lelaki itu memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik seperti saat ini, pasti tidak ada kebohongan yang tercipta. Pun juga tidak ada rahasia yang perlu disembunyikan.

Sakura masih terdiam.

"Aku akan beli ramen. Aku yang traktir. Kau mau juga?" Sasori tersenyum singkat pada Sakura yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan.

 _Sasori memang menyebalkan._

.

.

.

 _"_ _Aku dan Sakura adalah saudara kembar."_

Ucapan si rambut merah itu sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti menggema di kepala Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke termangu di kursi penumpang sebuah taksi malam itu. Belum selesai ia kaget dengan Sakura yang berdua dengan laki-laki berambut merah di Shibuya, sekarang ia dikejutkan dengan pengakuan laki-laki berambut merah lainnya yang mengaku saudara kembar Sakura. Kenapa Sakura senang sekali dengan laki-laki berambut merah!

 _Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua bisa kembar? Haruno Sasori dan Sakura Woods adalah saudara kembar. Mengapa nama mereka berbeda?_

Kalau diingat-ingat Sasori dan Sakura memang mirip. Walaupun bukan kembar identik, namun keduanya memang mirip—apalagi bila tahu bahwa mereka berdua kembar! Tapi kenapa namanya berbeda satu sama lain?

Masih banyak pertanyaan mengganjal di kepala Sasuke. Namun ia tahu betul Sasori tidak ingin menerima lebih banyak pertanyaan.

 _ARRGHH!_

Sasuke berteriak dalam kepalanya.

DRRRRRTTTT DRRRRRTTTT

Ponsel di saku celana Sasuke bergetar. _Pasti dari Itachi._

"Hm ya?"

"Hey, dimana sushiku? Kau beli dimana _sih_ sampai malam begini belum pulang? Sekarang kau dimana? Aku sudah makan—sushinya tidak jadi juga tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat pulang!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Uchiha Itachi adalah makhluk paling cerewet yang berhasil menyembunyikan kecerewetannya di balik sikap sok _cool_ nya.

Bahkan ia lupa mobilnya di Shibuya dan juga sushi untuk Itachi. "Bisa aku minta tolong sesuatu, Kak?"

Suara Sasuke terdengar tenang dan tidak ada emosi di dalamya seperti biasanya. Belum lagi Sasuke memanggilnya 'Kak'. _Adik kecilku sudah kembali!_

"Apa?" Itachi menyahut dengan cuek. Itachi senang dipanggil dengan 'Kak' seperti saat mereka kecil. Namun ia tahu betul Sasuke sedang ada maunya jika memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Katakan pada Paman Genma untuk mengambil mobilku di Shibuya. Aku parkir di dekat stasiun."

"Lalu bagaimana kau pulang? Kau dimana biar kujemput."

"Aku pulang dengan taksi."

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati. Sampai jum—"

"Kak?"

"Ya?"

"Maaf aku belum beli sushi pesananmu. Aku tadi ada urusan."

" _Never mind._ Cepatlah pulang, kutunggu di rumah."

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Sakura ayo makan! Keluarlah!"

Sakura dengan piyama senada dengan rambut merah mudanya keluar dari kamar dengan rambut dan mukanya yang kusut berantakan. Tubuhnya tidak bisa tegak berdiri, tangannya berada di perutnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aku pesan _delivery._ Aku malas keluar _sih_." Sasori tersenyum malu.

"Dasar kau ini."

Sasori menata ramen yang dipesannya dan menyiapkan sumpit untuk adiknya. "Ini makanlah. Kau pasti lapar."

"Hm. _Thanks._ "

Suasana ruang makan hening seketika. Sakura dan Sasori sibuk dengan ramennya masing-masing. Keduanya lapar hingga tak ada satupun yang mengatakan sesuatu.

Beberapa saat setelahnya Sasori mendengar isakan pelan di sebelahnya. Ramen Sakura masih tersisa sedikit namun pemiliknya dengan sangat aneh justru menangis.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sakura masih diam dan menjauh dari ramennya untuk beberapa saat. Isakan pelan Sakura sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengeras. Air matanya jatuh satu satu.

"Aku menyebalkan ya?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku membuatmu marah ya? Maaf ya."

Sekali lagi Sakura menggeleng.

"Lalu? Ramennya tidak enak ya?"

Sakura menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

Sakura masih terisak dengan suara isakan yang semakin keras—mulai terdengar mengerikan bagi Sasori.

"Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali…" Sakura meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja makan.

"Sial kenapa? Sial bagaimana?"

"Padahal tadi siang aku bersenang-senang. Lalu tiba-tiba perutku sakit dan Sasuke muncul. Lalu dia mengantarku pulang. Lalu dia ikut ke depan pintu. Lalu lalu…" Sakura menangis meraung-raung seperti anak taman kanak-kanak bagi Sasori.

"Lalu kenapa?" Sasori bertanya cuek.

"Maksudmu 'lalu kenapa'?" Sakura mengernyit tidak paham. "Kukira kau ini peka—ternyata sama seperti biasanya. Aku malu. AKU-MALU! Aku menstruasi, dan Sasuke tahu—bahkan jaketnya diberikan untuk menutupi rokku yang terkena darah! Bayangkan betapa malunya diriku!"

"Oh iya? Wah _gentlemen_ sekali ya…"

Sakura menoleh cepat mendengar komentar Sasori. "Terlalu _gentlemen_ sampai mengantarkan ke depan pintu…"

"Dan rahasiamu terbongkar! Yeah!" Sasori tergelak.

Sakura yang tadinya mulai tenang kini kembali menangis heboh. "Jahat….." Kepala Sakura diletakkan di atas meja makan sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Sasori membuka pembicaraan. Nada suaranya berubah serius. "Uchiha Sasuke bukan tipe manusia yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain."

"Hm ya."

" _Well_ , ia memberikan jaketnya padamu—termasuk dalam kategori ikut campur _sih._ Tapi aku yakin Sasuke bukan orang yang ingin berniat jahat padamu."

Sakura menoleh pada Sasori. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya."

Sakura mengambil _tissue_ untuk mengusap air matanya dan bibrinya yang kotor terkena ramennya. "Sasori, apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan Sasuke?"

"Tidak banyak. Tapi ia bertanya 'siapa aku dan apa hubungannya denganmu' sepertinya sekitar tiga kali—kalau tidak salah." Sasori mengingat-ingat. "Sasuke sepertinya tertarik padamu!"

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku dan Sakura adalah saudara kembar."

Sakura terdiam tidak bergerak. Ucapan Sasori membuatnya sesak. _Kenapa ia mengaku dengan sangat jujur seperti itu sih?_

"Kenapa kau jawab begitu _sih_?"

"Lho.. bukannya kita kembar?"

Sakura menarik nafas panjang saat mendengar jawaban dari Sasori. Sakura memandang Sasori lekat-lekat. "Iya, tapi kan…"

"Sudahlah. Sasuke sepertinya orang baik—ia tidak akan bertanya macam-macam."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Hm."

Sakura berpikir menimbang perkataan Sasori. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Sasuke memang tidak banyak bertanya. Ia diam, melihat, dan melakukan langsung. Seperti siang tadi ia memberinya jaket untuk menutupi roknya.

Ada sedikit perasaan lega di hatinya.

Sasori berdehem pelan. "Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya Uchiha itu bisa berakhir di depan pintu apartemen kita?"

Sakura yang sudah tenang dan tidak lagi menangis mulai bangkit dari kursinya. "Menurutmu?"

"Ah.. kau kemcan dengan dia ya?" Sasori yang masih duduk dengan tenang melihat Sakura yang mendekati kulkas. "Wah aku tidak menyangka kau sejago itu dalam mencari laki-laki."

"Mana mungkin aku berkencan dengan orang seperti dia—mana sudi," sahut Sakura dengan kesal.

"Kalau begitu kau pergi dengan siapa?" Sasori menyelidik.

"Ino."

Sasori memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu Ino tidak keluar denganmu siang tadi—hey, aku menelponnya tadi!"

"Sudahlah berhenti mengintrogasiku. Aku lelah." Sakura mengambil air dingin dan _cake_ di dalam kulkas lalu memotong untuk dibawanya ke kamar. Ia tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan ingin tahu dari Sasori. Sakura menstruasi hari pertama, seharian di luar rumah sangat melelahkan, besok kuliah pagi, tapi sepertinya Sasori tidak peka dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Oh oke kalau kau tidak mau cerita sekarang juga tidak masalah. Asal kau tau saja, telinga kakakmu ini siap mendengar ceritamu kapanpun kau mau. _Do you understand_?"

Sakura yang berdiri di depan kulkas bergidik ngeri mematung. Kalimat macam apa yang ia dengar baru saja. Namun ia tidak ingin perdebatan yang menjijikkan ini semakin panjang. "Ya terserah kau saja. Aku mau tidur. Cucikan mangkukku ya, KAKAK!" Sakura menekankan kata 'kakak' pada Sasori.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Sakura. Lupakan kejadian hari ini. _Good night_ adikku sayang."

"Hm ya." Sakura menyahut pelan sambil berlalu masuk ke kamarnya.

 _Sasori menyebalkan!_

.

.

.

Sakura menoleh pada ponselnya yang mati. Ia menyambungkan ponselnya dengan _charger_ dan menghidupkannya.

 **6 Line Message Received**

Cepat-cepat Sakura membuka _chat_ yang muncul di ponselnya. _Gaara…_

 **Sabaku Gaara 16.00**

Sakura, maaf aku tadi tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Lain kali aku janji akan mengantarmu pulang. Oke? *wink*

 **Sabaku Gaara 16.0** **7**

Kau sudah sampai di apartemen belum? Kalau sudah sampai, tolong balas pesanku.

 **Sabaku Gaara 16.** **13**

Sakura... belum sampai juga ya?

 **Sabaku Gaara 1** **7.20**

Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau tidak tersesat kan? Kabari aku kalau kau kenapa-kenapa.

Aku baru saja selesai mengantar kakakku. Kau dimana?

 **Sabaku Gaara** **17.45**

Sakura Sakura Sakura...

 **Sabaku Gaara** **18.19**

Sudah tidur ya? Pasti kau lelah setelah jalan denganku. _Have a nice dream, sweet cotton candy_.

 _I can't stop wondering when our next date will happen..._

 _Blush_

Pipi Sakura seketika memerah saat membaca seluruh _chat_ dari Gaara. Secara otomatis juga senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya.

" _Sweet cotton candy... Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God_ _!_ " Sakura membekap mulutnya erat-erat. Nyaris saja ia berteriak dengan kencang karena terlalu bahagia.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur sambil berguling-guling ke kanan dan ke kiri kemudian ia menatap kembali layar ponselnya dengan gembira. Setelah _mood_ nya dihancurkan habis-habisan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke, kini ia merasa _mood_ nya kembali sempurna. Sakura mendekap ponselnya erat-erat. Ia merasa _score_ Gaara dalam hatinya telah mencapai angka lebih dari sempurna.

Dengan cepat Sakura membuka ponselnya dan membalas chat message dari Gaara.

 **Sakura Woods 20.37**

Gaaraaaa... terimakasih ya untuk hari ini. Terima kasih sudah membuatku kenyang dan gembira hehehe. Maaf aku baru membalas pesanmu. Daritadi ponselku mati dan aku baru menyadarinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tiga menit kemudian ponsel Sakura berdering dengan keras. Sakura melihat layar ponselnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar saat ia melihat nama Sabaku Gaara tertera di layar ponselnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat panggilan telepon dari Gaara.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

.

.

.

Gaara membaca _chat_ dari Sakura dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan membalas pesannya. Berbagai macam spekulasi sempat hinggap di pikiran Gaara. Awalnya lelaki itu mengira Sakura memang tidak ingin membalas pesannya. Ia juga sempat mengira-ngira apa kencan mereka tadi cukup membosankan sehingga Sakura malas membalas pesannya. Atau yang terakhir Sakura kesal dengannya karena ia tidak bisa mengantarkan gadis itu pulang. Tanpa pikir panjang Gaara menekan tombol _call_ di layar ponselnya. Rasanya ia ingin mendengar kabar gadis itu secara langsung.

" _Moshi-moshi senpai!_ " jawab Sakura dengan ceria dan bersemangat.

Gaara hampir tersedak saat mendengar suara Sakura yang sangat _cute_. Satu hal baru lagi yang baru ia ketahui. Ia tidak menyangka kalau suara Sakura sangat manis sekali saat ditelepon.

" _Hey, don't call me senpai, please_."

Jantung Gaara berdentum dengan keras saat ia mendengar gadis itu tergelak. Bahkan gelak tawanya pun terasa begitu manis untuk didengar.

"Apa kau sudah di apartemen? Kau tidak tersesat kan?" Gaara ingin memastikan kembali bahwa Sakura memang benar-benar sudah tiba dengan selamat di apartemennya. Barangkali gadis itu masih tidak bisa mengingat jalanan di Tokyo.

"Tenang saja. Aku tiba di apartemen dengan selamat tanpa tersesat." _–_ _diantar laki-laki lain._

Gaara menghembuskan nafas dengan lega. "Lain kali sebelum keluar pastikan baterai ponselmu terisi penuh. Kalau perlu bawa _powerbank_ kemana-mana."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Agar kau mudah dihubungi, Sakura. Kau sudah membuatku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Terima kasih sudah memikirkanku. Aku terharu sekali," balas Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Itu namanya khawatir, tuan putri."

Senyum lebar terus menerus menghiasi wajah Sakura malam itu. Ia tidak menyangka Gaara sebegitu khawatir dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah lain kali aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi."

"Dasar kau ini... aku tadi sempat berpikiran kalau kau marah karena aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku juga berpikir apa kencan kita tadi terlalu membosankan untukmu."

"Errr… tadi itu kencan?" Sakura terkikik geli.

Gaara tergelak di seberang telepon. "Tentu saja. Kencan pertamaku dengan seorang perempuan."

"Ha.. ha.. ha.. kau pasti bohong!"

"Aku serius!"

"Gaara.. terima kasih, menurutku kencan hari ini luar biasa—aku tidak bosan sama sekali saat bersamamu."

Sakura mencoba mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan jujur. Ia tidak mau Gaara berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Kalau begitu sama. Aku juga tidak bosan sama sekali denganmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini terjadi dengan cepat, tapi aku merasa nyaman saat bersamamu. Tak apa kan kalau aku berpikir begitu?"

"Yeah, _it's okay_."

Gaara terdiam beberapa detik. "Sakura, aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Apa boleh kalau aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi?"

"Hn. Boleh. Tentu saja."

Hati Sakura terasa melayang-layang di udara. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan ucapan-ucapan Gaara hingga ia bingung harus bersikap dan membalas bagaimana. Untung saja ini ditelepon. Kalau berbicara langsung mungkin Sakura bisa pingsan di tempat karena terlalu bahagia.

"Kalau begitu... _what about next date?"_ Tanya Gaara.

" _Next date?"_

 _"_ _Ya.. if you don't mind..."_

 _"_ _How about amusement park?"_ Sakura mendadak berubah menjadi antusias. Baginya kencan di _amusement park_ merupakan impian dari jutaan wanitanya, tanpa terkecuali dirinya juga.

" _Sounds good._ Minggu depan ya? Disneyland kelihatannya menyenangkan!" Lelaki itu tersenyum sendiri membayangkan ia dan Sakura memakai bando mickey mouse di Disneyland.

"Ya.. menyenangkan."

"Besok aku telepon lagi ya. Sepertinya aku ketagihan mendengarkan suaramu."

"Hn."

"Oke kalau begitu. Selamat tidur. _Good night_."

" _Good night_ , Gaara..."

Sakura menekan tombol merah di layar ponselnya dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya. Ia tidak sabar menantikan kencan kedua mereka.

.

.

.

 **Medicine Cafetaria**

Ino menyuapkan sepotong sushi ke dalam mulutnya sambil menatap Sakura yang sedang mengaduk-aduk udonnya dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Hey bicaralah. Aku takut kalau kau menjadi sediam ini."

"Aku hanya lelah," jawab Sakura. Tangan gadis itu mengaduk-aduk kuah udon dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau sedang menstruasi?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hm baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Ino melahap sushinya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Ah ya, bagaimana kencanmu kemarin? Seru? Menyenangkan?" tanya Ino dengan penuh penasaran.

" _Too sweet to forget,_ " jawab Sakura singkat.

" _Oh my God_... apa itu maksudnya... kalian berdua sudah..."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan bosan. Kalau saja perutnya tidak sesakit ini, tadi malam ia pasti akan mengundang Ino untuk menginap di apartemennya dan mengobrol hingga pagi.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Kami hanya jalan dan makan—aku tidak seagresif yang kau pikir."

Ino tergelak mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Aku hanya menggodamu. Kau jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, _Miss Pink_."

"Bukankah kau baru saja bilang tidak akan menggangguku?"

"Oh oke baiklah! Aku tidak akan mengganggu nenek sihir."

Sakura memandang Ino dengan tajam. Moodnya sedang tidak baik tetapi si blonde itu terus-menerus menggoda dan menginterogasinya.

"Ah ya! Kemarin Sasori mencarimu. Ia kelihatannya sangat khawatir denganmu, Sakura."

"Diam dan habiskan makanmu atau kalau tidak aku tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi."

Ino membalas ucapan Sakura dengan anggukan singkat. Mengganggu Sakura saat moodnya sedang jelek seperti ini sama saja seperti bunuh diri.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa kita harus bicara."

Sasuke menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis saat ia menyadari Sakura berada di depannya. Lelaki itu tidak menyangka Sakura berani menemuinya sendiri di luar kegiatan club berkuda.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Otaknya berusaha menyusun kalimat yang tepat.

"Jadi begini..."

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca Irresistible. Maafkan kami karena barusan update setelah sekian lamaaaaaaaaa huhuhu *emang ada yg baca?*** **L**

 **Terimakasih yang sebelumnya sudah mereview, follow dan favorite. Terima kasih telah setia menunggu fanfic ini~**

 **Kami tunggu review kalian untuk selanjutnya. Don't be a silent reader!**

 **#teamsasuke atau #teamgaara nih?** **:v**


End file.
